Stuck
by CSM
Summary: The five interns and four attendings get stuck in the elevator. Chaos, drama, anger are let out and of course Mark’s inappropriate comments are ever present. Addex, MerDer, McStizzie.
1. Chapter 1

__

_**Disclaimer: **Don't own them, _

**_Inspiration?_ **_Umm Thursday's episode and well I always wanted to do something like this_

_**AN**: So after seeing Thursday night's episode I just had to write something. I decided to leave the Meredith thing alone (don't even get me started on that, poor Mer) and I loved the scene with the four attendings and chief, they remind me so much of the interns when they are together. Addison was hilarious when she spoke to the three men, ' perfect 12 year old' was mean but so funny, especially Derek's facial expression and the 'man-whore' thing haha she shouldn't talk though she slept with him oh well. Oh and this takes place after Burke proposed. So this was supposed to be a one shot but I decided to make a few chapters, five at most. Also I was going for the humor but some how it got more angst as I went on. But there will be humor I promise, I mean come on Mark is in the elevator too lol_

_**Summary:** The five interns and four attendings get stuck in the elevator. Chaos, drama, anger are let out, and of course Mark's inappropriate comments are ever present. Addex, MerDer, Burktina. Mention of Addek, Maddison…. um just about everything._

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

_**Stuck**_

_6:30 am_

_Elevator_

_Seattle Grace Hospital_

"Chief!" Derek called out anxiously trying to catch the elevator doors before they closed.

He stepped onto the elevator about to continue when he looked up at the chief he froze in surprise

But before the chief could even comment, Addison who was also in the elevator, looked up at him over the rim of her glasses, "Don't."

Derek glanced at her briefly but returned his attention to Dr. Webber, "What's different?"

Addison groaned, "Leave it Derek."

Derek frowned about to question her, when the doors opened yet again and both Mark and Burke walked in.

"Chief…." Burke trailed off as his gaze fixed on the chief's head, or more specifically his hair.

"What did you do to your hair?" Mark asked, tact not being one of his strong points.

Addison rolled her eyes, while she watched the three men's amused expressions.

"That's it!" Derek exclaimed, "You dyed your hair?"

"Why?" Burke fired out.

Richard looked at the three men and sighed, "For change."

"Why?" Mark asked.

But before anyone could say anything, Addison's hand shot out slapping both her ex-husband and his ex-best friend with her magazine.

"Ow!" Derek exclaimed as he and the other two attendings were shoved to the back.

"Can't you see he doesn't want to talk about it?" Addison hissed out.

At the same time the chief sighed in relief when the doors opened again to reveal Dr. Bailey. With one look at the four attendings huddled in the back she rolled her eyes.

"Morning Chief." She greeted, as the chief stepped off the elevator and returned the greeting.

As the door closed she turned to face the four attendings, "You four are almost as bad as my suck ups."

Before either of them could protest she continued, "Then again you wouldn't last a day as my interns."

"Miranda…." Derek started but trailed off at the look he was getting.

"Don't even bother Shepherd you'd be the worst of them."

The other three stifled their laughter's; "Although Sloan would give you a run for your money."

Addison and Burke chuckled, when Mark smirked at the shorter women, "Well I do stick to what I am good at."

Bailey glared at him, "Was that some sort of sexual remark?"

"Nooo", Mark stuttered, retreating at her intimidating stature.

The doors opened yet again and all five of Bailey's interns stood outside. All of them wearing various facial expressions at the sight of the five doctors.

"Ah good you are all here." Bailey said gesturing to them to come on, "Let me assign you to these four fools so I can get on with my day."

At the word fools, all five interns eyes opened in surprise, while the four attendings grumbled.

"Are you forgetting we are your bosses?" Addison asked Miranda quietly.

"Not when the four of you have been reduced to interns, sucking up to the chief."

"I would just like to point out…"Mark started but was silenced by both Addison and Derek.

"Shut up Mark."

The five interns bit their lips to hide their amusement, as they all shuffled themselves into elevator, each of them seemed to be surrounding Bailey and standing in front of a respective attending.

"Ok. Yang you're with Burke." Christina glanced behind her to see Burke looking at her pointedly and then gesturing with his head to Meredith's direction, no doubt asking her a silent question.

"Karev. Dr. Montgomery." At the Alex glanced to his left at Addison, the two made brief eye contact but quickly looked away awkwardly, the look did not go pass unnoticed by Mark, who was now looking at Alex curiously.

"Sloan you've got Stevens." Izzie bit her lip to refrain from groaning when Mark spoke, "Isn't it she's working with me?"

"Same difference Mark." Addison muttered rolling her eyes.

"Grey. Shepherd. O'Malley you're with…"

"Callie O'Malley." Alex muttered amused.

George glared at him, but looked at Dr. Bailey, "You can Dr. Torres need to sort out this marriage thing with you working together, so do it."

With that said she walked off leaving the remaining doctors in silence as the doors closed, but before the elevator could move a foot, it shook violently and came to an abrupt halt all the doctors loosing their balance, all the lights going out and then emergency lights illuminated the small enclosed space.

"Well this is fun." Mark commented smirking at both Addison and Meredith who were both squashed against him, as both women were standing in the front of him, and both lost their balance falling on either side of him.

"Shut up Mark." Derek growled angrily yanking Meredith's small frame away from the cocky plastic surgeon.

Addison placed a hand on Mark's chest and pushed her body away from Mark's, "Must you be an ass all the time?"

"This is just great." Christina commented dryly, banging her head lightly against the wall.

"You're going to hurt yourself." Burke said amused.

"There are too much of us in here." George remarked shoving Alex's leg away from him as the two of them had fallen onto the floor.

"The thing is built for 15 people O'Malley. We are fine." Alex commented moving so he was now leaning against the metal wall, he looked to his left to see Izzie with her knees up to her chest and her eyes closed. Her breathing seemed slightly labored.

"Iz you okay?" Alex asked concerned.

At once everyone started to speak as all the interns began to call out to Izzie. After a few seconds of incoherent babbling, Alex held up his hands, "Shut up."

"Iz?" He called out, moving to crouch in front of her and rubbing her knee,

"I think I'm claustrophobic." Izzie muttered out quietly, opened her eyes briefly but only to shut them at the sight of everyone towering over her

"Oh boy." Meredith muttered out peering over George's shoulder to see her.

"Okay everyone sit!" Alex ordered.

At once George shot down his gaze still focused on Izzie, Meredith also crouched down pulling Derek with her, both of them seeming to catch on what Alex was thinking.

"Us standing is making it worse." Addison spoke, she too lowered herself to the floor, she slapped Mark's leg to get his attention, and slowly everyone else began to lower himself or herself onto the floor.

"Okay move back." Alex continued.

"Where to Alex?" Christina snapped as she was pushed by Alex and into Burke's lap, and the two of them were squashed next to Addison and Mark, who were squished next to George, Meredith and Derek.

"O'Malley you're sitting on my leg." Mark muttered.

"Sorry." George stuttered about to move when Addison grabbed his shoulder, "Don't move. Izzie needs the space.

"Iz, breathe." Alex said softly.

Izzie, who eyes were still closed, slowly began to regain her normal breathing pattern, she opened her eyes and sighed deeply, she looked behind Alex and smiled briefly, "You guys look like sardines."

"Some of us are starting to smell like it too." Mark remarked smirking at Derek, who was to busy talking to Meredith to notice any way.

"Shut up Mark." Came the automatic remark from Addison.

Alex smiled as Izzie slowly started to breath normally, "You okay?"

Izzie nodded and with that nod the eight people breathed out in relief and quickly disentangle themselves.

"Iz you okay?" Meredith and George asked at the same time.

" Yea." She replied shifting so that George could sit next to her.

"So what happens now?" Mark asked.

"Now we wait till some one notices that it stopped." Burke informed.

"What no emergency button?" Addison asked.

"Not working." Meredith in formed from her corner as she slammed the red button above her head.

"Just perfect." Christina muttered.

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

"Do it now." Burke whispered to Christina

Christina glanced back at him incredulously, "No."

"Why?"

"We are stuck in an elevator Burke." Christina muttered, glancing at the others, only too they were all either occupied with their thoughts or speaking amongst themselves not talking either her or Burke.

"Exactly now is the perfect time." Burke insisted, Christina shook her head about to protest more, when Burke spoke loudly over everyone's voices.

"Meredith. Christina has something to tell you."

Everyone looked cross at the two curiously, Christina scowled at her fiancé, "Your name Meredith?"

She snapped at her three friends who were also looking at her, knowing she couldn't say it to the other attendings.

"We're in an elevator Yang there is no way you can keep a secrete in here." Alex commented dryly.

"If you don't tell her I will." Burke insisted.

"Tell me what?" Meredith asked curiously, her gaze focused on Christina.

Christina scowled, "Fine." She looked at Izzie, "You squeal and I slap you."

Izzie looked at her in shock, "Are you pregnant?"

"No!" Both Christina and Burke barked out in shock.

"Well?" Meredith asked seeing the Christina was not moving to say anything else.

Burke rolled his eyes, "Christina and I are getting married." As he said that he grinned broadly, at which Christina looked across at Meredith and smiled at which Meredith chuckled happily.

"Seriously!" Izzie squealed out clapping her hands.

"See this is why she's not my best friend." Christina muttered as congratulations rang out in the small-enclosed space.

Meredith stood up, as did Christina so that the two could hug, "You want this?"

Christina smiled broadly, "Yea."

"Congrats then." Meredith said smiling, she was about to continue when Mark who was seated under the two of them, as they were leaning over him to hug, spoke.

"I can see right up your top." He smirked looking up at the two.

"Can I kick him?" Christina asked as she moved away from Meredith.

"No objections here." Derek remarked.

Meredith rolled her eyes, when Mark turned to face Derek, "Are you kidding me?"

Derek glared at him, "I have nothing to do with you."

"Oh god." Addison groaned out glancing at the two men, "There are seven other people in here could the two of you not start."

"No this is between Derek and I. Addison. Stay out of it."

"Did you not hear what I just said?" Addison remarked glaring at the two men who seemed to be staring down each other from across the room.

"Shut up Addison." Derek remarked standing up and brushing away Meredith hand in attempt to stop him

"No!" Addison said standing to face him, "Derek, you have nothing to say to him."

"Nothing to say to him Addison!" Derek shrieked, making all the other doctors to jump at his tone. But Addison didn't even flinched, Meredith though seemed to be in shock at his tone also, she inched away from him unsure what he was going to do.

Derek turned around and glared at Mark venomously, "He slept with you! You were my wife Addison!"

At that Addison's defensive nature deflated, "It doesn't matter any more Derek." She said quietly very aware of the interns and Burke were looking on.

"How can you say that Addison! You slept with him!" Derek screamed out, he clenched his fist in anger about to move forward but before anyone could react Alex squeezed himself between the two, he glared at Derek.

"I think you should move back." Alex said.

Derek glared at him, "I wasn't going to hit her Karev."

"Yea well I don't know you, so I don't trust you." Alex remarked easily.

"Alex, sit down." Addison ordered.

Alex looked back at her in disbelief, Addison shook her head, "Alex."

Alex sighed and moved back to sit next to Izzie, Derek and Mark both looked at each other and then between Addison and Alex. Addison looked at the two in disgust, "I don't want to hear anything from either of you got it?"

"What!" They both exclaimed angrily.

"Look there are nine people in this elevator, six of which do not need to see the two of you go at each other throats, over something that happened _months_ ago. Something that is irrelevant to our lives now okay?"

Mark grunted but Derek just glared at her, "Its irrelevant?'"

Addison sighed, "Derek are you listening to yourself? You are going to make an ass out of yourself in front of your girlfriend." She gestured to Meredith who seemed to be frozen, "To your colleagues. And to a bunch of interns. Really is that necessary? You want to have it out with Mark after all this time fine, but to it on you own time. And not waste the remaining oxygen we have in this god forsaken elevator."

With that said she sat down breathing deeply, Mark who was sitting next to her nudged her leg, which she had her elbows on, "You're taking all the oxygen Addison."

At that comment a few of the other doctors snickered, Addison though rolled her eyes, "Shut up Mark."

"So anyone have some cards?" Alex asked breaking the silence,

"You have time to play poker in the hospital?" Bruke asked amused.

Alex shrugged, "Just a question."

"I'm bored." Christina remarked a few minutes later.

"I'm hungry." Izzie said.

"I'm tired." George said.

"God do all of you whine like that?" Mark asked exasperated.

"You know if you were to give us some respect maybe we will give you some in return." Izzie remarked darkly.

"Give respect to get it?" Mark asked referring to a conversation the two had earlier.

"So you were listening to me." Izzie said surprised. "Ten points for you."

Mark looked at her in shock, George was shaking his head at Izzie's disrespect but the other interns were amused as well as the three attendings. Mark looked across at Derek, "Doesn't she remind you of someone?"

Derek looked at Izzie then back at Mark and laughed, "Damn its true, I didn't even realize."

Addison looked at the two curiously trying to figure whom they were referring to, "Who are the two of you talking about?"

Derek and Mark looked at her and then laughed again shocking everyone, "Is this normal for them?" Alex asked her curiously

Addison looked up at him questioningly, "What ready to rip each others throats out, then get along? Yea."

"Its scary." George remarked.

Meredith chuckled at George's honest answer as well as Mark and Derek who both scowled when they realized what they were doing.

"So who do I remind you of?" Izzie asked impatiently.

Mark chuckled, "Impatient to boot."

"Fine don't tell me I don't care." Izzie scowled.

Mark laughed, "Of course you do you're just upset that we won't tell you."

Christina laughed at Izzie's expression, "God he read you like a book."

Alex suddenly laughed out loud surprise the other occupants, "What?" Meredith asked curiously.

"I now know who they are talking about." He said amused, "Damn."

Derek and Mark heads both whipped around to look at him each other them wearing similar scowls, "And how do you know?"

Alex smirked, "I have my ways."

Mark growled, when suddenly Addison's head shot up and she slapped both Mark and Derek with her magazine.

"Ow! Addison!" They both exclaimed rubbing their shoulders.

"Stop making fun of Stevens! And me!" Addison exclaimed.

"what?" the four interns said confused.

"Oh I remind them of you?" Izzie asked surprised and slightly embarrassed at the thought.

Christina though snickered earning a glare from Izzie, Izzie looked across at Derek and Mark, "Is that suppose to be a compliment or not? I'm not too sure with the two of you."

Addison grunted, "Damn well be a compliment."

Mark chuckled, "See the same short temper thing."

"Am I short tempered?" Izzie asked her friends.

At which all four of them answered quickly, "Yes."

Izzie huffed, "I am not!"

"Iz." Meredith pointed out.

Izzie grinned sheepishly, "Okay so maybe you're right."

"Even if they didn't mean it as a compliment Iz, It is one." Alex said, he turned red slightly when he realized he said that loudly.

Addison looked across at him and smiled, "Why thank you Karev."

Alex just shrugged sheepishly, Christina snickered yet again, Meredith looked across at her curiously, "What's with you?"

"Nothing." She answered biting her lip to hide her smile.

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

_So what do you guys think? Please review and tell me_


	2. Chapter 2

_So all I have to say is WOW!!!. I was so not expecting that much reviews for one chapter. Seriously? 34 reviews? WOW! I'm in complete shock I didn't think so much people would like this story that much. But all the lovely reviews inspired me to write more. So this chapter is for ALL of you who reviewed, you guys brightened my day. Cause I had my exam today an I'm pretty sure I failed. But any way here's the next part. Continue to review and tell me what you think who knows maybe I might post three days in a row, that would be a record for me. :)_

_PS thanks for the reviews again :D you guys rule! LOL_

0oooooooooooooooooooooooo0

"Somebody say something!" Izzie exclaimed agitatedly, after 15 minutes of silence.

"I once ate a worm." Mark offered.

The interns looked at him in disbelief, while Derek snorted and Addison laughed, "You had five Mark not one."

Mark shrugged, "A dare was a dare."

Addison rolled her eyes, "The two of you came up with the stupidest most idiotic dares ever I heard and had the misfortune of seeing."

At the mention of dares both Alex and Christina perked up, "What kind?" Alex asked.

"Is it story time?" Mark asked amused seeing that they had all the interns attention, he looked across at Meredith, "I could tell you some stories…"

"Mark don't." Derek warned.

Mark smirked, "But it's tradition Derek."

Derek scowled, "Well consider tradition broken."

"Which tradition?" Addison asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Derek muttered glaring at Mark.

Mark rubbed his hands in anticipation, "So you kiddies what to hear some stories of Dr. Shepherd in his youth?"

"Mark don't call the interns kiddies." Addison said exasperated.

"Who cares lets here the story." Christina said eagerly.

Addison rolled her eyes and gestured to Mark to continue. Mark grinned, "Derek?"

Derek sighed in defeat and leaned against the wall, "Its not like me protesting is going to stop you anyway."

Meredith patted his leg in more amusement than sympathy and glanced at Mark, who smirked, "Looks like your girlfriend wants to hear too Derek."

"I have a name you know." Meredith said exasperated.

"So what would it be _Meredith_?" he asked stressing on the use of her first name, "The time Derek here got so drunk that he danced the Macarena in a hula outfit complete with coconut bra and all?"

At that everyone in the elevator laughed at Derek's expense, who was slowly turning red, Meredith giggled, "Seriously?"

"It was a dare." Derek said shrugging, he smirked at Mark, "Why don't we tell them the time _you_ got drunk and slept with Chris Martin in med school?"

"What!" almost everyone screeched out, Addison and Derek both laughing out loudly at that.

"Literal you perverts!" Mark barked, he glared at Derek, "We passed out on Addison's god forsaken futon. You ass, you knew that."

Derek laughed, "Yes but sight of you and Chris wrapped around each other to fit on that awful thing would always be forever printed in my memory."

"Is that why you wanted the futon Mark?" Addison teased, "A special attachment to it?"

Mark growled at her, "You're laughing now Addison, but how about we share with the interns some of _your_ stories?"

Addison folded her arms across her chest, "I have no stories. I think they've all heard the worst that I have done."

"Addison, Addison." Mark said in a tsk way, "I'm not talking bad I'm talking _embarrassing._"

"You wouldn't." Addison threatened.

"Would I?" Mark asked, "Let's see…."

"Mark don't you dare." Addison said.

"Addison once… no…wait all your embarrassing stories involves Derek and his bare ass!"

"Ew, I so did not need that mental image." Alex muttered. The others nodded along with him

Addison shifted awkwardly on the floor, glancing at Derek and to her surprise he was smiling embarrassingly, "Wasn't our fault Mark didn't understand the basic concept of knocking."

"Well who knocks when they go into the back yard? Or to get into my own _car_. Or…."

"Okay new topic!" Addison exclaimed her face now matching her hair.

"I agree, I think its time for the interns to share some stories." Derek agreed nudging Meredith's arm encouragingly.

Meredith laughed, "Oh no I think we've heard enough to scar us all for a lifetime. No need to add mine too."

"Come on Mer." Alex encouraged, "We'll go in rounds. George you start."

George glared at him, "Why don't you?"

"Save the best for last, O'Malley."

Christina scoffed, "Oh please Evil Spawn, don't flatter yourself."

"Okay Yang what do _you_ have to share?"

"Keep dreaming Evil Spawn."

"Okay fine, how about we play truth or dare?" Alex suggested.

"What are you 12?" Izzie asked exasperated.

"I think he just what's a kiss Stevens." Mark said amused, he smirked, "I'm game."

Izzie rolled her eyes, "Been there done that. And of course you would agree."

"You two shacked up?" Mark asked surprised gesturing to the two, he chuckled, "This place is just one passive orgy."

"And you must be the king." Derek said dryly.

"I would just like to speak for the record." Christina spoke up, "Burke and I? Not involved in the orgy."

"Oh please, the two of you were the first to go at it." Alex remarked.

"Yea and were the only ones to keep it a secret." Christina pointed out, "Besides you should not be talking about going at it."

"Not that it is any of your business Yang, but I slept with three women since I've been in Seattle." Alex pointed out.

"Alex." Izzie hissed, she not being comfortable with speaking about her sex life.

Alex glanced across at Addison briefly and saw that the older woman was glaring at him also, "Sorry Iz. And hey that is the same amount O'Malley did to."

"Oh god." Meredith groaned, glancing at George who was now red in embarrassment and anger.

"Yes well I'm married to the Callie. I'm sure you don't even remember what the third one's name was." George remarked.

To George's surprise Alex glared, "I'll have you know O'Malley that I do know who the last woman is. What her name is, everything… not that it is any of your business." Alex said abruptly stopping.

He avoided all eye contact with Addison at proceeded to pick at his fingernails.

"So truth or dare?" Mark asked eagerly.

"No!" came the answer from all angles.

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

"I am starving!" Izzie complained.

"So you are always this whiny then?" Mark remarked.

Izzie glared, "Do you have food on you?"

"No." Mark answered confused.

"Well then don't speak." Izzie snapped.

Addison bit her lip in amusement. While the others chuckled, Meredith looked at Mark's affronted facial expression, "Izzie gets snappy when she's hungry."

"I noticed." Mark said dryly.

"How long again?" Christina moaned out.

"Two hours." Burke answered.

A series of groans were followed. "Yang truth or dare." Alex said.

Christina glared at him but then sighed, "Dare. But you ask me to do anything sexual and I castrate you with a rusty scalp you got it?"

Alex held up his hands in defense but then rolled his eyes, "Fine, where's the weirdest place you've had sex?"

Christina grunted, "You're a pervert you know that right?"

"Answer the question, or I'll give you the dare." Alex replied easily.

"In the morgue."

"What!"

"Ew!"

"That's disgusting!"

Came most of the replies, "Didn't it smell?" George asked.

Burke chuckled at that, "Didn't really notice."

"That's nasty." Addison muttered disgusted.

Christina and Bruke shrugged, Christina looked at Meredith who was shaking her head form left to right and smirked, "Mer, truth or dare."

"I thought you're suppose to be my friend?" Meredith asked exasperated.

"Okay fine. Izzie?" Christina asked turning her attention to him.

Izzie groaned, "That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair. Quick truth or dare." Christina said shortly.

Izzie rolled her eyes, "Truth."

"Figured you'd say that." Christina muttered, she grinned, "Have you ever made out with a girl?"

Izzie glared at her, "You are going straight to hell you know that?"

"Apparently I'll be seeing you there." Christina smirked knowingly at Izzie's guilty expression.

"Okay fine! I was twenty and in collage. It was my roommate."

"Wow." All then men in the room stated.

Izzie rolled her eyes at that, when Mark spoke, "Were you drunk?"

"I already answered my question." Izzie said simply, "Okay Dr. Sloan. Truth or Dare."

"Dare." Mark smirked, "Let's see how evil you really are Stevens."

Izzie grinned, "You'd be surprised. I'll give you some leeway. Kiss one of the guys."

"No!" All five men protested at once.

"Izzie that is nasty!" George exclaimed.

"I am not kissing any dudes!" Mark said disgusted.

"I second it!" Alex remarked.

"Don't even think about coming anywhere near me Sloan." Burke muttered darkly.

"Derek and Mark kissed already." Addison said suddenly.

At once everyone's head whipped around to look at her, Mark and Derek glared, "Addison!"

"See Mer everyone's twisted." Christina remarked amused.

"We were drunk!" Derek exclaimed, " And we were young!"

"I don't even remember it!" Mark remarked.

"Wow you guys really did stupid things when you're drunk." Alex said amused.

"Like you haven't done anything stupid when you were drunk Karev." Derek remarked.

Alex chuckled, "I never said I didn't."

"Okay seeing that Dr. Montgomery answered Dr. Sloan's truth, it's your turn." Izzie stated looking at Addison.

Addison grinned evilly at which both Mark and Derek groaned, "If you think Izzie's evil, she's nothing compared to Addison."

Mark nodded in agreement, "Who do you think got us in the hula outfits in the first place?"

Izzie chuckled, as the others all looked at cautiously. Addison smirked at Mark, "You can talk now cause your turn already went."

"Exactly." Mark said.

Addison looked across at her ex-husband and smirked. Derek groaned, "I'm going to regret anything I ever told you aren't I?"

Addison laughed, "Oh yea."

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

_So how was it? Tell me what you guys think? Do any of you want to see anything specific with one of the characters? I don't mind suggestions and I'll try putting them in once they fit in the story. Though as you can tell it doesn't really have much of a plot. Just the nine doctors stuck in an elevator lol. Right so thanks for reading please review. ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: **So I got some really good suggestions some of which I would use. Also someone sorry I can't remember who said that Derek/Mark/Addie conversations remind them of Ross/Chandler/Monica from friends, and I just wanted to say that. I love Friends and that is where my inspiration came from. The amount of shit those six did amuses me greatly lol. So anyway here's the next chapter._

_**PS**: 10 away from 100 reviews! Wow. Sorry I'm just so excited that so much people like the story lol. _

_WTF? LOL okay so I check my mail yesterday and I had 58 msgs and 54 of them were reviews for the last chapter alone. 54! Seriously? You guys rock!! I swear I'm in still in shock. Now I'm rhyming lol. Anyway so I would just like to say thanks, so this chapter is for you guys again._

0oooooooooooooooooooo0

"So Derek truth or dare?" Addison grinned evilly.

Derek glanced at Meredith who was looking between the two more curious that anything, he looked at Addison who was still smirking, "You take longer than five minutes and you have to do the dare."

"Okay, okay." Derek said exasperated, "Which is the lesser of two evils?"

Mark snorted, "Its Addison Derek, what do _you_ think?"

Derek groaned, "God he's right."

"Things must be bad if the two of you agree on something." Burke said amused.

"Two minutes Derek." Addison warned glancing at her watch, "And I have a very good dare for you if you…"

"I'm thinking Addison." Derek snapped.

Addison held up her hands in defense, "Okay, okay I'm just informing you."

"I have a request, no bare ass dares Addison." Mark asked.

Addison chuckled when Burke held up his hand, "I second that." The other occupants all nodded in agreement.

Addison sighed, "You guys are no fun."

"No you just take this thing too seriously." Mark said, "And I would just like to say that I have seen Derek's bare ass enough times, and would not like to see it again.

Derek rolled his eyes, "Let's not even go there Mark."

"Derek any time today." Addison said impatiently, and also to distract the two men before they started up again, she was about to speak again when Alex spoke

"George move your foot." He grunted out loudly, shoving George's leg that had been touching Alex's own aside.

"And put it where Alex?" George asked exasperated as he shifted closer to Christina.

"George I like you, I do but you're way too close to me now." Christina said shifting so that her shoulders weren't touching George's.

"Well apparently I have to squash myself next to Alex and not touch him." George remarked.

"Sit next to me Georgie I don't care just I don't want your leg on mine." Alex remarked.

"Well if you would sit properly and not take up all the space."

"What space O'Malley? My ass is touching yours and Izzie's." Alex snapped, "I have no problem with Iz, but when our asses are touching each other then I have a problem."

"Alex there are nine of us in this elevator what the hell do you expect?" Izzie snapped

"Ladies." Mark said addressing the three interns, "Can we continue here?"

"After O'Malley removes his hand from my leg." Alex said shoving George's hand away.

"I was not touching you." George argued.

"Oh good God." Addison exclaimed exasperated,

She stood up, using Mark and Derek's shoulders as leverage to push herself up, "Addison you are wearing a skirt in 4 inch heels." Derek pointed out.

Addison glared down at him, "Well then don't look up Derek."

"Not like you haven't seen it already." She muttered under her breath as, she maneuvered herself through the mass of limbs that were either stretched out or bent, and towards the two interns. With one her hand on her hip she gestured for everyone to shift to the left, leaving enough space for her to sit between both George and Alex. She shifted in her seat to get more comfortable, "Better?"

Her question was addressed to Alex, who simply nodded, then at George who also nodded, "Right you boys have no problem with me sitting between you right? Good."

"Can we continue now?" Mark asked exasperated.

"Thank you Mark." Derek said sarcastically.

"Like I would forget." Addison remarked amused, "Truth or Dare."

Derek sighed, "Truth."

"You're sure?" Addison asked surprised at his answer.

Derek glared at her, "Yes I rather some ridiculous question you have for me, than you make me do the Macarena in my underwear or something."

Addison smiled at that, "Now there's an idea."

Derek grunted, Meredith patted his thigh, "You walked straight into that one."

Addison placed a finger to her chin in thought, "When you were six, what was thing that you use to do to get your mother to take you along with her and your sisters?"

At that question Mark erupted loudly in laughter, his laughs echoing in the room, while Derek's entire face turned red in embarrassment. That reaction alone had everyone looking at Derek with much anticipation, Addison sat looking at him with a smug grin her arms folded. Meredith giggled slightly at Derek's facial expression, "What did you do Derek?"

"You really are evil." Derek muttered to Addison.

"Shepherd stop stalling at get it over with." Burke said in amusement.

Derek sighed and glared at Addison who by now was also laughing along at Mark,

Derek groaned, "I dressed up as a girl." He said this so quickly and so quietly, only Meredith heard because she was sitting right next to him.

Addison and Mark, both of whom knew exactly what he said, laughed out loudly.

"You what!" Meredith screeched in shock.

"What? What did he do?" Izzie asked eagerly having not heard what Derek had muttered.

"I dressed up as a girl okay!" Derek exclaimed, "When my mother and sisters use to go to the salon, I wanted to go, but they said I couldn't because I was a boy. So I borrowed my sister's dress and my mother's make up and pretended to be a girl!"

"Oh my god!" Christina exclaimed as everyone else erupted in laughter, "Did you put on her heels too?"

When Derek didn't answer, everyone broke out in laughter again. Meredith held onto his arm trying to catch her breath, her face now read from all the laughter, "Do you have pictures?"

"No."

"I do." Both Derek and Addison said simultaneously, Addison being the latter, obviously.

Meredith grinned looking across at Addison, who nodded evilly, Derek looked between the two and shook his head in disbelief, "No, no, no you two aren't suppose to get along!"

Meredith looked at him confused, while Addison rolled her eyes, "I do not hate you girlfriend Derek. Besides you just don't want me to show her embarrassing pictures of you."

"Screw Meredith, I want to see them!" Christina exclaimed.

When the others looked at her with a mixture of disbelief and amusement, she shrugged her shoulders, "What I'd kill to see Shepherd in a dress, hell the hula outfit too."

"Okay Yang. Your turn truth or dare." Derek said evenly.

"I went already Shepherd." Christina answered easily.

Derek sighed and looked across at Burke, "Preston?"

Bruke looked at him curiously, "Truth."

"What is the most embarrassing thing you have in your closet?" Derek asked

Christina snorted, "That was the lamest question ever. Burke's got nothing remotely interesting in his closet, just clothes."

Burke laughed, "Thank you. Christina, but actually I have all the Spice Girls albums in a box in the back of the closet."

"Hey you told me that was some old clothes to give away."

Burke chuckled, "Well obviously it didn't bother you that much or else you would have looked."

"True." Christina remarked, "But Spice Girls? Seriously? Were you not loved as a child?"

Burke rolled his eyes, "That was when I was in med school."

Christina groaned, "Worse yet. That's strange Burke even for you."

"Noted." Burke said amused

" Spice Girls? Seriously?" Izzie asked with a mixture of amusement and surprise

Burke grinned, "Seriously."

"Its no fun when you aren't embarrassed by it." Addison said exasperated, she looked at Derek, "You could have gotten something better than _that_."

"Well sorry if I'm not evil like you." Derek retorted.

"Oh Derek relax." Addison said dryly, "I won't show her _all_ the pictures. Its not like I'm going to show her the Tarzan ones."

"Addison!" Derek shouted in frustration.

"Wait what Tarzan?" Mark asked, "And how is it that I do not know about this?"

At that comment Derek smirked, and looked at Addison who suddenly turned red in embarrassment, Derek laughed, "You brought that one on yourself."

"Derek." Addison said in her most threatening tone, but no avail.

"Addison they probably figured it out already." Derek said chuckling slightly, glad that their focus was no longer directed to him.

"You have a fetish for Tarzan?" Alex asked her amused nudging her in the side.

"You dressed up like Tarzan?" Mark said, he found it the most amusing, "Shit Addison you need to lay off the Disney. We've been telling you this for years. The things you had poor Shep dress…"

"Shut up Mark." Addison snapped, glaring at him embarrassment

"So what you dressed up as Jane?" Alex teased, he seeming to be most interested in this.

But at that question both Mark and Derek looked at him sharply, and shook their head, "Oh no Karev, go take you and your little sick mind somewhere else and someone else." Derek said at once.

Addison looked at him incredulously, "Excuse me?"

"What?" Derek asked confused, he looked across at Meredith, who was also looking at him in disbelief, "What?"

"You have no right to tell anyone to not think about me Derek." Addison said angrily.

"Why does that even bother you?" Meredith asked at the same time.

Mark chuckled, "Damn Derek, your ex _and_ your girlfriend on your ass. Sucks to be you."

"Shut up Mark." All three of them said at the same time.

"Derek?" Meredith called out wanting him to answer her question.

"Yes Derek." Addison encouraged.

"Now things are getting interesting." Christina remarked looking between the two women and Derek.

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

So I was watching an episode of Grey's and I realize I miss Callie, I feel like I should bring her. But they are stuck and I'm considering bringing her in via text msg or something, that should be interesting lol. Anyway tell me what you think of that.

_So how was this? I know it was kind of short, but I wanted to stop where I did, but hey I might have the next part up tomorrow. I have no class cause I need to study, so that means I'd be posting again lol. Anyway I'm going to go and let you guys tell me what you think._


	4. Chapter 4

_So this is a little late, but only because I am still in shock from Thursday's episode. All I have to say is she better not die. Seriously. Ok so thanks for the reviews glad you guys like it._

_**AN**: I would just like to point out that this story is a MerDer, well Meredith and Derek are together. So don't expect anything to happen to Addison and Derek. Although they will be talking about their relationship are something to do with it, hence the mention of Addek. So I'm just saying to warn some of you who thought that this would be Addek._

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

Derek glared at her, but then looked at Addison, "Okay look Addison, we were together for what 15 years? Just because we're divorced doesn't mean I'm not going to care about you or look out for you. I am. So just deal with it."

Addison looked at him in shock about to reply when, she saw that Derek had turned away from her and turned his focus to Meredith. She sighed as she leaned her head against the wall.

"You okay?" Alex asked her softly, knowing that everyone else had his or her attention on Meredith and Derek.

"Yea." Addison said softly glancing at him briefly, "I wasn't lying when I told you I was over him. I am, but he's right too..."

The two of them stopped their conversation when they heard Meredith speak.

"You should just be happy that we're stuck in this damn thing with so many people." She grunted out.

Derek smirked at her, leaning into her personal space, "So you forgive me?" he asked softly.

"We'll see." Meredith muttered trying to keep a straight face, but rolled her eyes at his facial expression.

She was about to lean forward and kiss him when Christina spoke out loudly, "Someone shoot me and put me out of my misery, so I don't have to deal with Meredith and Shepherd's corniness."

"Horniness?" Mark smirked.

Christina glared at him, "No you pervert."

Mark looked at her appalled, "Are you forgetting I am your attending?"

"Mark don't pull the attending card, on her it won't work." Addison said amused.

Mark grunted about to retort when Alex spoke, "So Shepherd dressed up like Tarzan anything else?"

Derek glared at him, "You know, it seems like only Mark and I seemed to be telling all the stories I think its time for the interns to give out too."

"Please Derek, _Addison_ has been giving out your stories not you." Burke said amused

"Okay so whose turn is it anyway?" Izzie piped up.

"Okay new rules people." Addison stated.

"We had rules?" Burke asked amused.

"Addison just takes these things too seriously." Mark said amused.

Addison glared at him about to retort when a loudly beeping was heard coming from her lab coat.

"Did your ass just vibrate?" Alex asked amused, glancing across at her.

Addison rolled her eyes, as she pulled out her cell phone from her side pocket. Slipping on her glasses she flipped open the phone to read the text message.

"Addison!" Derek called out exasperated, "You've had your phone with you the entire time!"

Addison glanced up at him, "I have one bar, that's not enough to get a call through Derek."

She rolled her eyes and read the text,

_Where are you? I paged u about a consult 10 min ago and while u r at it have u seen my husband? Wow that sounds surreal :D_ _LOL. But seriously have you seen him?_

She then held out her phone to George, "What?" he asked confused.

"Read the text." Addison said simply.

"Dr. Montgomery I don't think…" George started

"Its from Torres, George." Alex said amused as he leaned over Addison to glance at the screen

Addison looked at him from over the rim of her glasses, "Do you mind?"

"Mind what?" Alex asked.

"Personal space Alex. You're in mine move." Addison remarked.

"Karev, I think you're getting way too fresh for you own good." Mark remarked darkly.

"Give it a rest Mark." Addison said exasperated.

"So its Burke's turn to choose some one?" Christina asked excitedly.

"Dr Montgomery, can I send her back a message? I don't have my phone on me." George asked,

After she told him to go ahead, George started to reply when he suddenly turned red as the phone beeped again and he accidentally read the message.

"Uh… Callie sent a next one." George stuttered

"What happened George you find out that Torres has the hots for Dr. Montgomery?" Alex asked amused

Addison nudged Alex, "Would you stop it."

"Hello people the game?" Christina asked exasperated, but realized only Burke was taking her on, as Derek and Meredith were having a conversation. Izzie seemed to be falling a sleep, and Addison, George and Alex were discussing something about Callie, but Mark though was watching Alex and Addison very closely.

"Did you get to send her the message?" Addison asked curiously, as she read through the message, blushing at the text.

"What did she say?" Alex asked eagerly, he leaned over again to see,

Addison glared at him slapping the phone shut and then handing it to George, "You're too nosy."

"Can you tell Dr. Torres…wait is it still Torres?" Derek asked curiously.

"She's Callie O'Malley dude." Alex remarked.

Everyone else looked at him un amused, "What I think its funny."

"You and you alone." Christina remarked.

"Tell her which elevator we are in okay, and…" Derek started to explain.

"Derek he's not stupid." Meredith said exasperated.

"Okay now can we get on with the game?" Christina asked anxiously.

"What's with you?" Meredith asked her suspiciously.

"Its Burke's turn." Christina said simply.

"You can't give him ideas." Meredith argued.

"Why not?" Christina countered.

Meredith shrugged, "I don't know you just can't!"

Christina rolled her eyes, "Burke choose."

Bruke looked at her amused, "Karev, truth or dare?"

Alex looked at Christina and smirked, "Dare."

"Oh you are so going to regret that Evil Spawn." Christina said evilly, she was about to whisper to Burke what to make Alex do when she paused suddenly.

"Oh for the record, I can't get fired or anything, if you guys don't like the dare right?" she asked looking between the other three attendings.

"Yang what are you going to do?" Derek asked suspiciously.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Christina remarked, she grinned at Meredith who just rolled her eyes in exaggeration.

"Hurry up will you." Alex said impatiently, not seeming at all bothered by what was to come

Christina grinned and whispered to Bruke quickly.

"Are you crazy?" Burke hissed, glancing at Alex and Addison.

"Just do it."

"Well then _you_ say it." Burke said stubbornly.

"Fine." Christina remarked, she looked across at Alex and smiled evilly, "I dare you to kiss Dr. Montgomery."

"What!" Four voiced screeched out, that is Addison, Alex, Derek and Mark.

"What? What happened?" Izzie asked groggily, she wiped her mouth and looked at the others.

"You fell asleep?" Meredith asked amused, "Christina dared Alex to kiss Dr. Montgomery."

Izzie sat up looking to her right at the red face attending and Alex, "Did I miss it?"

"No, and its not going to happen." Mark said stubbornly.

Addison whipped around glaring at him, "Excuse me? And who do you think you are?"

"Hey a dare is a dare!" Christina said stubbornly.

"Yang it's a bit inappropriate." Derek pointed out.

"How the hell is it in appropriate?" Christina and Meredith asked at the same time.

Derek looked across at Meredith, "Because we are in a relationship, they are not it is going to make Addison feel uncomfortable kissing her intern."

"Uh, the two of them don't seem to have anything against it." Izzie pointed out.

At that comment everyone looked at Alex and Addison, Addison rolled her eyes, "Oh good god."

With that said she grabbed Alex's face and crashed his lips onto hers. The two kissed heatedly for a few seconds then pulled apart, when they looked at the others all of them had similar expressions of pure shock. Alex wiped his mouth, of Addison's lipstick, while Addison just passed a finger along the edge of her mouth.

"The two of you slept together." Mark said in realization.

Addison looked at him incredulously, while Alex facial expression remained passive, "Mark what gives you the right…"

"That was not an awkward kiss Addison." Mark stated cutting her off.

Addison glared at him, "And tell me what constitutes as _awkward_ kiss. And how the hell does that a kiss suddenly proves that we slept together?"

"Easy, this is an awkward kiss," Mark said and with that he leaned forward, grabbed Izzie by her scrubs and kissed her briefly then let her go.

As soon as he released her scrub stop, Izzie's right hand raised and slapped him across the face, "What the hell are you doing!" She screeched.

"Proving a point." Mark said simply, "Besides you are the only one I could have kissed."

Izzie glared at him, "No you had no choice in the matter! You do not kiss a girl with out asking, or at least seeing if she wanted to. You think just because you're this big hot shot plastic surgeon that any woman would want you. Well news flash Mark, I am not one of them. You want to be an ass go be an ass to someone else not me."

"Mark apologize." Addison ordered, when Mark gave a half-hearted apology, Addison glared at him and then at Derek.

Derek held up his hands in defence, "Why are you looking at me? I didn't accuse you of anything."

"You have it all written over you face Derek." Addison said exasperated, "Besides you and Mark; whether you like it or not, think the same."

Derek sighed, "Okay fine whatever. But he's right, I've seen you do awkward kisses, hell we've _shared_ a few when we first started dating, and that, that wasn't one."

"Can I ask again why does this bother you?" Meredith asked loudly, exasperation evident in her voice.

"Maybe I can explain it to you." Addison spoke.

Meredith looked at her incredulously, Addison shrugged her shoulder, "Look I know him a lot longer than you I know how he thinks, and I also know that he can't explain himself for shit."

Meredith continued to stare at her slightly surprised that she was even telling her this. Addison smiled at her facial expression, "I wasn't lying you know. I don't hate you. Just so you know, and I guess you too Derek… I can't believe I'm doing this in front of all these people." She glanced around at all the other curious expressions.

"Then again, its not like any of you wouldn't know if I were to just tell Meredith, all of you would find out anyway…"

"Addison you're rambling." Derek pointed out.

"Oh right. Yea…I'm not in love with you." Addison said to Derek, "I…okay I'm not going into any of that." She looked across at Meredith, "Right, that look he gave me when he thought I slept with Alex, that isn't a jealous look, believe me you'll know when he's jealous. He's just looking out for me; the both of them use to do it when we were all friends at the beginning of med school. I'll never forget that time with Peter."

"Oh come on!" Both Derek and Mark exclaimed in exaggeration.

"He was a nerd Addison!" Mark said.

"He had braces in med school, and probably went to secret Dungeon and Dragons meetings." Derek pointed out.

"Look the point is, the two of you have no say in my sex life you got it?" Addison stated rather than asked.

George groaned, "We are in some sort of twilight zone aren't we?"

"And _if_ Alex and I slept together, than is our business not yours." Addison also informed.

"But did you?" Mark asked

"Its not any of your business." Addison gritted out angrily

"Alex it's your turn." Meredith piped up, also wanting to change the topic.

Alex turned to her and grinned, "Okay Mer."

Meredith groaned, "I should have seen that uh?"

Alex smirked, "Yea. Truth or Dare."

Meredith looked at him closely, " Dare, but I am not kissing any girls."

"Oh, then where's the fun in that?"

"The kid's right." Mark agreed.

"Yea Mer be a sport." Christina teased.

Meredith glared at her, "You'd kiss me?"

"Yes, why you have a problem with kissing me?" Christina asked.

"Girl on girl." Both Mark and Alex said at the same time,

George was also looking on with interest; both Izzie and Addison were amused at the exchange, Burke and Derek though were looking at the two in more curiosity than anything.

0oooooooooooooooooooooooo0

_So what do you think? I started to bring in Callie but then I realized it wasn't working so I stopped and didn't bother._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys, first things first thanks so much for the reviews again. Oh I personally would like to thank A Reader!( you know who you are) for you comment to that other reader you took the words right out of my mouth. I have a question though why do people who don't like stories go and review and complain about it? Cause someone did, and that upset me, if you don't like my story then don't read it. Don't complain about it being unrealistic, of course its unrealistic can you imagine these nine people even doing half the things I have them doing? Please that's the point of the story its just humour for your and my entertainment. Oh and by the way I would just like to point out I am not sexist… A Reader explains it all in her( or his) review._

_Any way for ALL of you who do like this story, I thank you again so much I am glad you guys like it. So here's the next chapter_

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

"Seriously?" Meredith asked, her original annoyed demeanour now turned to amusement.

"You don't have the balls do to it." Christina taunted, but despite her tone she was grinning madly at Meredith's incredulous expression.

"Well seeing as I have none…" Meredith trailed off, unsure how to continue what she was saying.

Christina chuckled, "Mer you got to work on the come backs, seriously."

Meredith grinned sheepishly, "Whatever. You're just talking shit."

"You think I would back down first?"

"Ok so maybe you'd kiss me, but anyone else, yea right." Meredith teased, knowing her friend would take the bait.

"I bet you I could."

"You're on. Kiss Izzie." Meredith dared.

"Um hello Izzie? No. no don't involve me in that." Izzie exclaimed holding her hands up in defence.

Meredith and Christina both looked across at her amused, when Mark spoke, "Ladies, ladies. Easy way to solve this. All three of you kiss."

The three women all looked at him with disgust, "In your dreams Sloan." Christina muttered.

She looked across at Meredith, "Oh you are so not getting out of this dare."

"Alex didn't even give me one yet." Meredith pointed out.

The two of them looked across at Alex to see that he seemed to be in a bit of a daze, the two laughed when Izzie slapped Alex over the head, "You're such a perv."

"No Iz it's called being a man." Alex said simply.

The women looked around at the other men and they all seemed in the same state as Alex was, Addison rolled her eyes, "I don't see what appeal, straight men get from seeing two women go at it."

The three women interns looked at her in surprise at her statement, Izzie nodded, "I agree, its not like we see anything remotely interesting in seeing two men go at it."

At that comment all the men frowned, "Aw Iz you just killed it." Alex said disappointedly

Christina shook her head at that and then looked at Meredith pointedly, Meredith looked at all the men and saw that they all seemed to be looking at them. Meredith grinned at her and perched herself on her knees, as did Christina. To the utter amazement and excitement of the five men the two began to lean towards each other, and when their lips were centimetres apart, they suddenly both broke out in laughter and pulled away. But the laughter by the four women was drowned out by the groans from the five men.

Meredith chuckled, and slapped Derek's chest, "Don't be a pig."

"All of you are pigs." Izzie said exasperated, slapping Alex, then leaning over both him and Addison to slap George.

"No they are just sad." Addison shaking her head in amusement

"You ladies don't play fair." Mark pointed out.

Christina and Meredith looked at each other and laughed again.

"Hey Mer you still have your dare." Alex pointed out, grinning evilly.

Meredith immediately sobered up, "Alex, I'm serious I'm not kissing any girls."

Alex grunted disappointed, "Oh come on Mer."

Meredith glared at him, "If I kiss one of these women you kiss…Sloan."

"No!" Both men screeched out in disgust.

"You can't compromise a dare Mer." Derek said amused, enjoying Mark's uncomfortable expression.

Meredith looked at him in disbelief and then grinned, "Ok Alex I'd kiss you then."

"What?" Alex and Derek said at the same time.

Christina chuckled, "Brilliant Mer."

"I know." Meredith smirked.

"I object." Derek remarked.

Meredith giggled, "We aren't in court you moron."

Derek scowled, "So you're saying you have no problem with that. Well obviously you don't since you suggested it."

Meredith rolled her eyes and glanced at Alex, "It means nothing to me. And Alex? Oh he has the hots for someone, and its not me."

"Where did you get from?" Alex asked nervously, "It's not true."

"You are so lying." Christina said amused.

"What did you say Yang?" Alex remarked.

"She didn't say anything, we just have a theory." Meredith said smirking at him she then glanced briefly at Addison and then back at Alex.

"Well the two of you are loosing some marbles." Alex stated stubbornly.

"How did you figure it out?" Izzie asked anxiously, "And who is it?"

Meredith laughed about to say something when Alex spoke loudly, "Let's just get this over with."

With that said he leaned forward and kissed Meredith briefly on the lips. After the two pulled away Meredith screwed up her face in disgust. Alex looked at her and frowned.

"You just don't a appreciate a good kiss."

Meredith looked at him in disbelief, "Seriously? You can't say you enjoyed that."

Alex was about to reply when Mark spoke, "There's an awkward kiss."

"Its not like we actually wanted to do it." Alex said exasperated.

At that comment he sighed as all three interns chuckled, "Alex's got a crush on some one." Christina said in sing song voice. Alex glared at her as his face turned slightly and he continued to avoid eye contact with Addison, who for the entire thing remained uncharacteristically quiet

"Oh don't sing." Meredith said groaning.

"Bite me." Christina snapped.

"Dark and twisty its your turn." Alex said to Meredith teasingly.

Derek's eyebrows shot up at the name, "Dark and twisty?"

Meredith groaned, "Its nothing, ignore him. Hey wait who's left?"

"Hey Addison didn't go!" Derek remarked in realization.

Addison groaned, "I didn't think anyone would notice."

Derek chuckled, "Oh you are so getting it."

Addison glared at him, "Last time I checked your name wasn't Meredith."

"Dr. Montgomery truth or dare?" Meredith asked, cutting Derek off from whatever he was going to tell his ex-wife.

Addison looked at her closely, "Now you see I have no clue what to expect from you. If I go with truth you might let Derek just give you a question, and knowing Derek it would be embarrassing. But if I choose dare…"

"Addison must you analyse every god given thing so?" Mark asked exasperated.

Addison glared at him, while Derek chuckled, "You do, do that with games, so don't even bother to protest."

Addison sighed and looked at Meredith, "Truth. It seems safer."

Meredith chuckled slightly, "I had absolutely no clue what dare to give."

"I did!" Derek protested, "Well I'll give you a question."

"Nothing can top you dressing up as a girl Derek, so don't even bother to try." Meredith said dryly.

"We'll see…" Derek trailed off and whispered to her, but before he could finish Meredith pulled back.

"I am _not_ asking that." Meredith said firmly, "She is still my boss Derek. I am not asking it. _You_ ask it if you want to know so badly."

Addison looked at the two closely about to question Derek when Alex spoke, " Hey can we drop the game its getting a bit lame when everyone refuses to do the dares."

"I gotta agree with Alex on this one." George spoke up.

" Fine by me." Meredith answered, everyone else agreed with them

" How is it you get so lucky all the time?" Derek asked Addison.

Addison just smiled at him and shrugged her shoulders. Mark suddenly clapped, " Can we go on with the kissing then?"

"Mark." Addison called out rolling her eyes, she was about to continue when Alex suddenly slipped his hand into her lab coat pocket and pulled out her cell phone. He placed it in the center of the elevator and grinned, as he spun it.

"Spin the cell phone." He said amused. Everyone else reluctantly agreed, all of them eyeing the phone wearily

"Next time ask before you decided to stick your hand in my coat." Addison hissed out to him quietly.

Izzie who was sitting right next to Alex heard and looked at the two of them pointedly, but the two pretended not notice the look she was giving them.

"I'm game." Mark said loudly.

"Of course you would be." Izzie said exasperated.

Mark winked at her, she looked at him disgusted, "Don't even bother to comment Mark."

"Oh so are we on a first name basis now _Izzie_?" Mark asked amused.

"You kissed me, so I can call you Mark. But I didn't kiss you, so no you don't get to call me Izzie." Izzie said simply.

Derek laughed at that, "Mark you need to get a woman like that to keep you in line."

Izzie scoffed, "Oh please, he couldn't handle me even if he tried. That and he has the emotional range of a teaspoon."

At once the other began to laugh at Mark expense, Mark growled and spun the phone, which to everyone surprise landed on Izzie. Izzie groaned, "Seriously?"

With a sigh she leaned forward and kissed him briefly, Mark smirked at her, "Thank you _Izzie_."

"Yea, yea whatever." Izzie muttered, she spun the phone and chuckled when it landed on Mark again.

"Are you kidding me?" Izzie asked exasperated.

"You like Izzie just admit it." Mark said amused.

Izzie growled and leaned forward yet again to kiss him, "That thing lands on me again, and you are kissing yourself."

Mark chuckled and spun the phone this time it landed on Meredith, much to Meredith's dismay and Derek's horror.

"Nope." Derek said stubbornly, "Not going to happen."

"Derek don't be ridiculous." Meredith said exasperated going to lean over him, to kiss Mark when she ended up kissing the palm of Derek's hand.

"Are you crazy?" Meredith asked annoyed, "It's a game Derek."

"So? Its Mark!" Derek said as though that explained everything.

Meredith rolled her eyes, and quickly leaned over Derek and kissed Mark briefly, "Get a grip Derek."

She took the phone and spun it and to her delight it landed on Derek, but she refrained from smiling and looked at him passively.

"Bet you don't have anything to object to know uh Shepherd?" Christina asked amused.

"Well I don't know if I want to kiss him anyway." Meredith said simply, turning her head away from Derek .

"Hey!" Derek exclaimed,

"You're so gullible." Meredith said amused about to lean towards him when Christina spoke.

"I see any tongue or if that thing goes on long than a few seconds, I'm slapping both of you."

Meredith looked over at her, and chuckled, "She's serious Derek."

"Yea, yea." Derek said cutting her off as he pulled her face towards his kissing her deeply.

After a few seconds, "Okay knock it off before I do something drastic." Christina called out to the two.

The two pulled back sheepishly, when Derek it was Derek's turn to spin, to his and Meredith's delight it landed on Meredith again. Everyone once else groaned as the two kissed again. But when Meredith spun the phone for the second time to pointed to the other side of the room, and this time it wasn't any of the males, but a female or more specifically and unsuspected redheaded female attending.

0oooooooooooooooooooo0

_So a few people found it amusing if something were to happen with those two, and I decided to put something in you'll just have to wait and see what happens._

_What do you guys think? Please review :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_So before I even start I just want to say you guys **ROCK! **LOL seriously, I knew people were going to like the ending cause most of you asked for that, but damn I wasn't expecting such a response, I mean seriously you guys made by day when I checked my mail and saw 71 messages WOW! LOL I love you guys :) lol. So I just want to say thanks again_

_**AN: **So this chapter was hard because you guys have such great expectations and I hope that you like it. The hardest thing about writing this story is that it is sooo much of people I sometimes forget people like Burke and George, lol so I am going to try and have them more. But most importantly I hope you like what I did with Meredith and Addison. I just wanted to point out if you guys didn't figure it out already, Meredith and Addison, those two are my absolute favourites so I try to be fair to both of them….okay so I'm rambling now I'm going to shut up and let you guys read the chapter lol._

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

"Damn it." Addison muttered while, Meredith groaned in protest,

"This is too easy." Christina said amused

"Oh. Guess you have nothing against _this_ uh Shep?" Mark teased

Derek glanced across at him, and grinned but before he could even say anything, Meredith suddenly slapped him in the head and Addison, who was sitting on the opposite side of the elevator, kicked him in the shin.

"Ow!" He groaned out grabbing both his head and his leg. "What the hell was that for?"

"For being an ass." Meredith said simply.

"Mer who did you piss off?" Christina asked deadpan.

"What?" Meredith asked her confused.

Christina looked skywards; "Up there you had to have pissed off _someone_, for you to get yourself in these situations."

Meredith glared at her, "Shut up."

"Okay lets set the record straight. "Addison said seriously, "If the two of us were to kiss…. We aren't promising anything so wipe that grin of your face Mark…but if we were that means that you boys _have _to kiss if it lands on you."

"Should I be worried that she's speaking about it like its business?" Meredith whispered to Izzie.

Izzie shrugged her shoulder and giggled, "Maybe."

Meredith glanced at Addison wearily, "Do we _have_ to do this?"

"Yes!" called out Mark and Alex, Derek was grinning like an idiot and both Burke and George were looking on with much anticipation. Christina was grinning in amusement.

"Was she talking to you?" Addison snapped at the two men, who had spoken,

"I don't want to do this." Meredith said with a bit of a whine in her tone.

Addison looked at her torn between amusement and agreement, "I'd be worried if you did."

"Hop to it ladies." Mark spoke again.

"You know we don't have to kiss." Meredith stated.

"Of course you do." Mark answered.

"Where Mark? Where does it say that Meredith and I have to kiss? Is it written in stone 'Addison and Meredith have to kiss'?" Addison asked exasperated.

"Stop saying it." Meredith muttered.

Derek laughed, "You're freaking out. Oh for the record it's definitely written… in my mind it…."

He never got to finish because at the very same time both Meredith and Addison attacked him again, Meredith slapping him with Addison's forgotten newspaper and Addison kicked him with her heels.

"Ow! Ow! You know you can kill someone with those things." Derek said groaning as he rubbed his leg, and proceeded to grab the newspaper from Meredith.

"That's it we're not kissing." Meredith decided and folded her arms.

At once there was a series of protest from Mark and Alex, Derek was still groaning in pain and Burke and George both seemed to be looking on with interest while Izzie and Christina were both highly amused.

"Oh good god." Addison exclaimed, and at the same time Meredith moved herself to the corner of the elevator and further away from Addison

Addison looked at her confused, "What?"

"The last time you said that you kissed Alex, I didn't know what to expect." Meredith said sheepishly

"That's cause she actually _wanted_ to kiss Alex." Christina remarked amused.

Addison gave Christina a cold stare but other than that said nothing, "Oh come on Addison I thought you never back down on a dare?" Mark taunted

"I'm not going to fall for that Mark so don't even bother to try." Addison said easily

"Worth a shot." Derek muttered to him, slightly amused.

"Shut up Derek." Meredith snapped.

Addison sighed in exasperation and propped herself on her knees, the five men looked at her with anticipation but Meredith was eyeing her cautiously, and slowly backing herself back into the corner.

"Never heard of 'do it and get it over with'?" Addison asked her exasperated

"You're serious?" Meredith asked surprised,

"You never kissed a girl before?" Addison asked amused.

Meredith shook her head when both Derek and Mark spoke out, "You have?"

Addison looked at the two, "Yes that was before I met you two morons, then I had to be the level headed one in the group." She groaned when she realized she said that out loud

"How is it that I do not know this?" Derek asked in awe.

"Were you drunk?" Mark asked, "Who was it?"

"What the hell Mark? I'm not telling you. Discussion done." Addison stated she looked across at Meredith questioningly, "Meredith what are you doing? Because my knees are starting to hurt and I would like to know if I can sit down."

"You sound like you _want_ to do this."

Addison frowned in disgust, "No, trust me I do not want to do this any more than you do but…"

"Addison does not back down from a dare." Derek stated amused and shook his head, "She's highly competitive. I'm guessing that she was also dared to kiss who ever this other girl was and that's how she even _kissed_ her."

"Ten points for you Derek." Addison said dryly she looked at Meredith expectantly

Meredith groaned and perched herself on her knees also, she looked across at Christina with her most intimidating glare, not at all surprised when Christina didn't seem phased by it, "First off. This elevator? It's Vegas. I do not want to hear anything from any of you after this."

She looked at Alex, Izzie and George pointedly, Christina looked at her amused, "Can we at least get 5 minutes?"

Izzie giggled at that while Meredith grumbled, "No!"

"If it helps. Both of you can kiss." Derek offered.

Meredith and Addison both gave him venomous looks; at once Derek backed way bracing himself for any damage that they were likely to implement on him.

Meredith smirked when she noticed Derek was blocking his face, assuming she or Addison was going to slap him. She looked at Addison pointedly, and the older woman caught on immediately and the two leaned forward their lips barely touching when they pulled back, Meredith wiping her mouth repeatedly while Addison shuddered and also wiped her mouth. At the sound of hooting from Alex and Mark, also the clapping from George and Burke, Derek looked up confused, when he saw that both Meredith and Addison were now going back to their seats.

"I missed it!" Derek said appalled

Addison smirked at him, and wiped her mouth again fro good measure, "We know."

Derek looked at Meredith who was grinning at him smugly, and his mouth dropped in shock, "You two planned that!"

"Your ex _and_ your girlfriend plotting against you, there's no hope man, you're screwed." Mark smirked patting Derek on the back.

"Serves you right, you damn perv." Meredith muttered angrily.

"Mer you can add that to the list of stupid things you've done." Christina said amused.

"Be nice." Burke said trying to get Christina to stop but his comment flew right over her

"Yea Mer, you kissed your boyfriend's _ex-wife_." Izzie teased

"Shut up." Meredith protested, "You promised."

"Actually we just said we wouldn't mention it outside of the elevator, but we're still here so…" Alex trailed off amused, he looked across at Addison who was looking on her cheeks had a tinge of red in embarrassment and grinned, "That was hot."

Addison rolled her eyes at that comment, "Shut up Alex."

"So did the two of you two have sex or not?" Mark asked.

"Mark how many times do I have to say it? Alex and my sex lif….Damn it." Addison muttered in embarrassment.

At that comment both Izzie and Meredith's eyes shot up in surprise, Alex groaned slightly.

"Oh Evil Spawn and… Dr. Montgomery." Christina said more amused than everything.

"Damn Addison I didn't think you went for younger men." Derek commented eyeing Alex.

"Derek." Meredith warned, knowing that her name was going to get pulled into the impending argument.

"I didn't peg you to go for younger women, so we're even." Addison retorted angrily.

"There it is." Meredith muttered she suddenly poked Derek in the arm to get his attention, "Okay new rule."

"Mer we're not playing the game anymore." George pointed out.

"No this is for Derek." Meredith said angrily, "You want to go at it with your ex-wife, about god knows what after you claim that you're only looking out for her. When it's _clearly_ not the only thing. Just leave me out of your arguments and for some unknown reason I trust, why? I don't know but she says that she's not in love with you, so I'm going to be naïve and believe her. That and she's sleeping with Alex, and she doesn't not seem like some one who would just do that casually so…"

"Meredith you're rambling." Izzie pointed out.

Meredith breathed out deeply, and glared at Derek, "Point is just leave me out of it, I'm not the dirty mistress anymore so I don't get to be part of whatever thing it is you want to bitch at her for."

"Wow that was a mouth full." Mark said amused.

Addison looked at her surprised, "Derek she's right. You have a girlfriend Derek, _she's_ your concern now not me. Besides I have…" She smiled at Alex, "Alex, so I'm good. "

"Finally." Alex said breathing out in relief.

"What?" Izzie asked amused, glancing at Addison to see that the attending was just shaking her head in amusement.

"I finally can brag." Alex said easily.

The other interns as well as Derek and Mark looked at him incredulously, Addison though rolled her eyes obviously knowing what he was talking about.

"You can brag about getting laid?" Christina asked.

"Yes, when you and Meredith were bitching and moaning about something or the other _George_ was the one getting all sex. I can now openly say that I had some hot sex."

"Alex!" Addison shrieked out in embarrassment, slapping him on the leg.

The other interns laughed in amusement, "Sorry." Alex told her softly squeezing her thigh lightly

"Aw, you guys are cute." Izzie said.

"Told you." Alex said to Addison

Addison chuckled, "So you weren't kidding about her."

"What?" Izzie asked curiously.

"You're a hopeless romantic Iz." Alex said simply.

Izzie shrugged, "Nothing is wrong with that."

"I think I'm going to barf." Christina remarked.

"Says the girl who's engaged." Meredith said amused

"So how long has this been going on?" Derek asked at the looks that he got from Meredith and Addison he held up his hands in defence, "Curiosity ladies."

"A few weeks."

"A few weeks and Evil Spawn hadn't said anything?" Christina asked, "Damn he must really like you."

"I suddenly feel left out." Mark spoke.

Addison eyed him wearily, "Mark…"

"I need to get an intern of my own now uh?" Mark asked amused, he leered at Izzie, "Izzie."

Izzie growled, "In your dreams Mark."

"You promise?" Mark teased, knowing it would rile her up.

"You are such an ass." Izzie snapped.

Mark chuckled, "I can kiss though."

Izzie rolled her eyes not bothering to say anything, Christina suddenly shot up, "Mer you owe me 50 bucks."

"Damn it, I thought you forgot." Meredith said disappointedly

"What did the two of you bet on?" George asked curiously.

"You didn't?" Burke asked them amused, "How is it the two of you figure out these things?"

Meredith grinned along with Christina, "We have our ways."

"Wait so you knew about us?" Alex asked.

Meredith shook her head, "_Christina_ figured that out. Me? I said you were sleeping with a NICU nurse or something."

"What a NICU nurse?" Alex asked amused, "Mer have you _seen_ those women?"

Meredith shrugged, "Why else would you be going to the NICU all the time?"

Alex rolled his eyes, "It never occurred to you that I actually _like_ neonatal?"

"No." Christina, Izzie and George answered.

"Alex you bitched and moaned about that for months." Izzie pointed out.

Alex shrugged, "Yea but I would just like to point out that I like it now."

"Yea we now know why." Christina muttered loudly.

"I'm not even going to go there with you Yang." Alex muttered.

Christina glared at him, when Burke spoke, "Addison word of warning, these interns live on a whole other planet, when you get sucked into it you can't get out."

Addison chuckled at that, "I'll try and remember that Preston."

"Hey now Bailey is going to hate you too." Derek said amused.

"Excuse me?" Addison asked.

"You're sleeping with one of her interns. She's going to throw a fit."

George chuckled, "I can just hear her now, 'Nasty all of you, all you can think about is getting into other people's pants.' "

"Oh!" Izzie squealed out, " She'd say 'Why is it always one of _my _interns?'"

The entire grouped laughed knowing very well what they were saying is true, Meredith laughed, "She'd ask you if you were planning on sleeping with an attending too Iz."

"Offer still stands Izzie." Mark teased

"Shut up Mark." Izzie said automatically.

"Addison did you get back anything back from Torres?" Burke asked

"That's a good question." Addison said she grabbed her cell phone that was on still in the middle of everyone, as she read the text message she frowned.

"It says that one of the circuits blew and they need some equipment, and they'd have it up and running by tomorrow." Addison said her tone dropping with each word, "Good news… how the hell is that good Callie!"

"What's the good news?" Burke asked hopefully

"They will be getting the vent up and working with air conditioning in about an hour… just so that we don't die!" Addison said exasperated.

"So basically we're going to be freezing our asses off and stuck here over night?" Christina said dryly

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

_So what do you guys think? Someone suggested they stayed in the elevator overnight, I am having so much fun with this I decided to do that, no matter how unrealistic it is. I have so much possibilities with the nine of them stuck in the elevator over night. Ummm_

_Any suggestions? Or anything you guys want to see? I can try and put it in for you._


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for the reviews guys. So I'm just warning you, this chapter is very fluffy, and light-hearted with the occasional banter, I figured they needed to take a break from all the games and stuff. So here you go.._

0ooooooooooooooooooo0

"Is it just me or is it getting very hot in here?" George asked, he yanked at his scrub top uncomfortably.

"George's right." Meredith said, she looked across at Cristina, "You spoke too soon."

Cristina rolled her eyes, "I said that almost an hour ago, Besides the vent is suppose to be working by now."

"I can't believe we are stuck in here for the night." Derek muttered.

"I wonder how far up we're stuck." George spoke, "When Alex and I got stuck, we were about a foot above the floor."

"We barely moved, besides they wouldn't get the doors opened up wide enough for any of us to fit through." Alex stated, "Its something to do with the automatic locks the doors have."

As he said that everyone looked at him in disbelief, but returned to their own conversations ignoring what he said after, "What? I like mechanics so sue me."

Addison chuckled lightly, and placed her head on Alex's shoulder, "My feet hurt."

"Well then take off your heels." Alex said amused, glancing at Addison 4 inch stilettos, "I still don't understand why you wear them, if your feet always hurt at the end of the day. Sure they are hot, but still."

Addison laughed bending her legs so that her feet were now parallel to her thighs, "It's a woman thing you would never understand."

"The heels are hot though." Alex remarked, running his forefinger along the black strap of one of the heels.

"You have a one track mind." Addison said amused as she unbuckled her first strap.

"I need to stretch." Cristina muttered to Burke as she bent her knees and then straighten them again.

"I think we're all getting a bit cranky." Burke said amused

He glanced around the small enclosed space, to see that Mark was falling asleep on himself, and ever so often his head would nod off and onto Derek's shoulder. But each time that happened Derek would nudge Mark's head in the opposite direction, muttering angrily to Mark. Meredith seemed to be the most comfortable out of the nine people, because she was so tiny, she was able to lie on her side with her legs tucked under her, while her head lay on Derek's lap, the two were oblivious to everyone else as they spoke in hush tones. Alex and George had exchanged places about an hour ago, so now George and Izzie were both talking animatedly, but not loudly enough for anyone to actually here what they were talking about. Alex and Addison were also having hushed conversations, and ever so often Alex would rub Addison's feet that were now red from her heels.

Cristina snorted softly, banging her head lightly on Burke's shoulder, "More like everyone's getting sleepy, or are disgusting me with the displays of affection."

Bruke chuckled lightly patting her thigh lightly, "Relax, enjoy the silence."

Cristina grunted, "They're all too happy."

"So? What's wrong with that? Aren't you?"

"Yes, but the happiness freaks me out."

"Don't be so dramatic, enjoy the silence." Burke said kissing her lightly on the forehead, but earning a jab in the gut for his 'display of affection.'

"You're comfortable like that?" Derek asked Meredith eyeing her legs that were up to her chest.

"Yea my back was hurting from sitting up before." Meredith said, as Derek grabbed her hand, both of their fingers entwined and resting on her thigh as they spoke.

"Okay…" he trailed off when he used his other hand to shove Mark's head yet again.

"Derek." Meredith warned, "You're going to hurt him if you continue, just let his head fall on you."

"How would I hurt him?"

"Well for starters you push his head any harder and it's going to bang into the metal wall." Meredith stated, "Just leave him."

Derek sighed deeply and glanced across the room at Addison and Alex, "Are you okay?"

"Um?" He asked having not heard her.

"I'm trying to be the considerate girlfriend here Derek, so I'm asking you if you're okay with my friend and your ex-wife dating." Meredith said eyeing him curiously.

Derek looked down at her and smiled, "She seems happy right?"

At that comment Meredith defensive nature diminished, "You just want her to be happy?"

Derek shrugged sheepishly, "We were best friends for 15 years and married for 11. I'm happy now I want her to be too."

Meredith smiled at him, "You can't be real."

Derek chuckled lightly at her statement, "I am and I'm your knight in shinning…"

"Whatever." The two said simultaneously and then laughed, Derek took their hands that were still entwined and kissed her knuckles.

"When I told you to embrace life I didn't mean go an get married." Izzie said to George exasperated.

"I was just going to propose, Callie suggested we go to Vegas." George supplied.

"It's just too soon George."

"Why don't you like Callie?" George asked trying to understand where exactly Izzie's mood was coming from.

Izzie sighed, "It's not that I don't like her. She obviously makes you happy but…"

"Well can't you just be happy because I'm happy?" George pleaded, "I think as my best friend you're suppose to do that."

"Yes, but also as your best friend I believe I can tell you when I think you made a mistake." Izzie pointed out.

George sighed, "Why was marrying Callie a mistake?"

"Because it was too soon!" Izzie said as though it explained everything

"Shit!" Cristina suddenly exclaimed loudly, grabbing her thigh, at once everyone's head shot up in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Meredith asked as she sat up to properly see her.

"Help me up I got a cramp in my leg from sitting so long." Cristina groaned out, as Burke helped her stand, she rubbed her leg repeatedly and groaned again, "We need to get out of this hell hole."

"I think…" Addison started when there was a sudden distinct sound of metal bending,

Everyone looked up to see the doors of the elevator being pried apart but as it reached about a foot in length it stopped.

"Why is it always _my_ interns!" A loud voice echoed through the room.

The nine occupants all bit their lips in amusement, when they saw Bailey's annoyed face peering down at them, "Shepherd!"

"What?" Derek asked confused as to why she was talking to him.

"What did you do Shepherd?" Bailey asked, her head tilted to her right so she could get a clear view of Derek

"I didn't do anything!" Derek protested.

"Well I know how elevators seem to be your specialty, I couldn't help but point fingers at you" Bailey sneered.

Derek grunted while the other all laughed at his expense,

"Dr. Bailey." The Chief's voice could now be heard, "Ask them if everyone's okay."

Miranda looked at all of them expectantly, "We're fine Richard, a little tired and anxious to get out but other than that we're fine." Addison spoke

"Good. We're very sorry about this, but it seems like you all would be stuck in there for a while." The Chief said apologetically, "But they are trying to get the vents up and working, so that you all will not be too uncomfortable."

"They seem to be doing a fine job of that." Christina remarked sarcastically to herself.

"I'll try and get an ETA on what's happening. "The Chief reassured them having not heard what Christina said,

"George? Are you okay?" Callie's frantic voice can now be heard.

George looked up from his place, and smiled when he was apply to make out Callie's face to the edge of the door, "When you sent me that text I started to freak out I knew you okay because you sent it and all but I just needed to see for myself."

George chuckled when Addison spoke her, "We're fine too Callie thanks for asking."

Callie looked at her and spoke dryly, "How's the help Addison?"

"Fine and yours?" Addison remarked just as dryly.

"Would the two of you knock it off." Miranda spoke annoyed, "Do you need anything?"

"Food!" Izzie suddenly broke out, "Dr. Bailey can you please get us some food?"

"Stevens I am a doctor not a waiter."

"I'll get them some things to eat Miranda. "Callie offered, "This is the one and only time I'm going to a personal take out service."

"Callie you're the best! I'd kiss you if I could" George spoke out.

Callie giggled while Cristina groaned, "Could you not?"

"Thanks Callie." Meredith chimed in.

"Yea Torres thanks." Alex spoke too.

Soon enough all the doctors were thanking her for getting them some food, "No problem, just remember I am not going to be roaming the entire city for food for you people so be reasonable."

At once the all started to talk each of them giving out orders, when Callie bellowed out, "Shut up! One at a time. How old are you people?"

At that comment everyone snickered obviously thinking about what went on earlier. Callie eyed suspiciously, "What have you been doing?"

"You don't want to know Cal." George offered.

"Ok." Callie said her tone still suspicious, "So can you do this like normal human beings?"

"I would like a burger and fries. Thanks a lot." George said

"Me too." Derek, Christina and Izzie said.

"Who were the me too?" Callie asked exasperated.

"Izzie, Derek and Christina." Addison answered for them.

"I want a pizza." Mark said

"A pizza?" Callie asked incredulously, "And how to you propose I get a pizza through this two by four hole Sloan?"

"Mark stop being difficult." Addison said exasperated.

"Fine, a chicken sub." Mark said dejectedly.

"I'm going to ignore that tone, and pretend that you do have some sense." Callie muttered, "Right who's left?"

"I'll take a chicken sub too, its Burke."

"Could I get chicken tenders and some fries too?" Alex asked.

"Ooh yea me too," Meredith chimed in.

"Are the two of you four?" Callie asked amused, as she scribbled down the orders, "Hey Manhattan you didn't say what you wanted."

Addison rolled her eyes at the nickname, "That's getting old Callie."

"Not to me, besides no one even knew I called you that." Callie said amused, "So what will it be, I'm not bringing cutlery for you."

"Shut up." Addison grumbled knowing Callie was just teasing her, "I'll have a chicken salad."

"No." Callie said immediately, "Addison you're going to be in there for a while, you're not going to last long on a salad, be a man a have some carbs."

"I'm going to ignore you now." Addison said, "Fine give me whatever it is Alex is having."

Callie chuckled, "Whatever you say Manhattan. Right so that's four burgers and fries, two chicken subs and three chicken tenders and fries?"

"Oh Cal I think you missed your calling." Addison teased.

"I thought you were ignoring me?" Callie asked deadpan, "George you want no pickles right."

"Yea, thanks Callie."

Callie grinned, "Anyone else have specifics?"

"No." Came the answers.

"Good cause I wasn't doing specifics anyway." Callie muttered.

"Thanks Callie." They all rang out.

"Yea. Yea." Callie grumbled slightly.

"Shepherd!" Bailey bellowed out again

Derek looked up at her curiously, "Yes Dr. Bailey?"

"I don't want to hear about any funny business." She ordered, "Addison? I'm leaving you in charge of these clowns."

"Sure thing Miranda." Addison said amused.

"Why didn't she tell you anything?" Derek hissed out.

"That's cause she doesn't know anything." Addison replied easily, "That and she doesn't trust you."

Derek grumbled while Meredith giggled, he looked across at her, "Hey the funny business would have been with you anyway."

Meredith grinned slightly when Cristina spoke out loud, "Meredith could you and McDreamy stop with the cuteness? I think I'm going to vomit."

Meredith rolled her eyes not at all phased by what Cristina said, "You'd smell up the place."

"So maybe then they'd get us out faster, if we start passing out." Cristina grumbled.

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

_So what did you guys think? This chapter is more of a filler with what is to come._

_Next? Boredom reaches a new level, and sleeping arrangements suddenly becomes an issue._


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys thanks for the reviews again I am glad you liked it. So I am sorry to say that this story only has about two more chapters to go. Well that's my plan to end it at ten, but you never know I might get inspired and write more, but right now its going to be ten. I haven't written the last two chapters I just know what's going to happen. So all I have to say is thanks again for the reviews I hope you like this chapter too._

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

"Oh thank god!" Izzie said as she grabbed the plastic bag that was now shoved between the two doors. She quickly pulled out her burger and immediately began to devour it

"She's a little scary when she's hungry." Alex explained to Addison, who was watching Izzie in awe.

"I haven't eaten a meal since yesterday." Izzie snapped as she helped pass out the food to its various owners while eating at the same time.

"I'm only giving you two bottles of water, in case any of you choke." Callie informed from the door; she eyed Izzie with mild disgust.

"There are nine of us in here Callie!" Addison said exasperated as she lay her own food on her lap.

"Was there a bathroom installed in this elevator that I didn't know about?" Callie remarked.

"Damn." George muttered also forgetting that tiny detail, and immediately closed the bottle of water.

Addison rolled her eyes, "Thanks again Callie. Oh do you think you could get me a pair of scrub pants.

"I'm not even going to question that, Manhattan."

"Are we getting a little striptease Addison?" Marked leered, winking at her

Alex glared at him, Mark held up his hands in defence, "Okay, okay. Addison tell your boyfriend to chill."

"Mark." Addison said in a warning tone.

"This is tasting so good." Izzie said groaning in approval.

"My god Izzie, you sound like you're having sex with it." Christina remarked, frowning at Izzie in disgust.

"Mark don't even bother to think about it." Meredith replied, as she took a bite of her chicken,

"We all look like we haven't eaten in days." Burke said amused as he looked at Izzie and George who were both obviously enjoying their meals.

"More like pigs." Christina quipped, she looked across at Derek and grimaced, "Shepherd are you eating your burger with the fries inside? That's disgusting."

At that everyone looked across at Derek, who froze mid chew and frowned, "What?"

Meredith giggled slightly, "What?" he asked her.

"Didn't your mother ever teach to not talk with your mouth full?" Mark teased.

"One navy blue scrub pants coming up." Callie announced as she crouched down yet again, to look into the small confined space,

"Thanks." Addison said stretching over Alex and Izzie to reach the scrubs.

"Okay they're going to close the doors, again, are all of you okay?" Callie asked, "George I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yea Callie. Bye." He looked up her and winked, causing Callie to chuckle as she stood up.

"Why?" Alex asked Addison confused as he pointed to the scrubs.

"This skirt is uncomfortable, and I also refuse to get it ruined by sitting on this dirty floor." Addison in formed as she finished off the last of her meal.

"You are such a girl." Alex teased,

Addison smirked, "I thought that's why you liked me?"

"That's definitely…."

"Oh god get a room." Cristina grumbled, "You're getting worse that the McDoodoos across there."

At the nicknames Meredith and Derek looked up at her, "I think the lack of oxygen is making you more bitter than normal." Meredith informed grinning at Christina

"Didn't think that was possible." Alex remarked amused.

"Bite me. Evil Spawn."

"Okay…" Addison said as she stuffed her bare feet into the legs of her pants, she then proceeded to pull the pants up to her knees where her skirt start, in on swift movement she stood up pulling the pants on under her skirt when she reached her bottom she looked down at George, who was sitting next to her, "George don't look."

With that said she flipped up the back of her skirt and pulled the pants the rest of the way up her bottom.

"Oh!" Izzie exclaimed blocking her eyes, "I have just been scarred for life."

Addison rolled her eyes, as she pulled down her skirt over the scrub pants, "I did say not to look. Besides George is the one sitting next to me, I figured you would still be eating" Alex chuckled at that,

"Addison!" Derek exclaimed in horror, watching her as she calming folded her skirt, not at all phased by what she had just done.

"What?" she asked looking up at him confused.

"You just… are you crazy?" Derek stuttered.

Addison rolled her eyes and looked at Meredith, "Meredith did you see anything?"

Meredith shook her head still a bit shock, "I think we are spending way too much time in this elevator."

Addison chuckled, but froze when she saw Derek 's incredulous expression, "What Derek?"

"You flashed me!" He exclaimed.

"So?" Addison said unfazed, "You've seen me naked millions of times Derek, and trust me it hasn't changed in the last two months either."

"Are my ears falling off?" George asked.

"I think I might actually like you." Cristina remarked, amused at the entire exchange.

"Did Torres spike this water?" Mark asked eyeing the bottle water wearily, "Because I think, Yang and Addison have officially lost it."

0oooooooooooooooooooooo0

"What time is it?" Mark asked suddenly.

"Ten past eight."

"We've been in here for over 8 hours." George grumbled.

"I'm bored!" Izzie stated irritably.

"I could help you with that." Mark leered.

Izzie rolled her eyes in exasperation, "Don't you get tired?"

Mark smirked, "Nope, so what do you say Izzie?"

"Shut up Mark."

"So?" Alex clapped his hands together, "What are we going to do now?"

Addison looked at him and rolled her eyes, "We're not spinning any more phones, or playing anymore Truth or Dare."

Alex frowned, "Why? I say we take a vote on it."

From the looks he got from all around Alex grumbled, "Fine, then what are we going to do?"

"Do we even have to do anything?" Cristina asked

"Are you enjoying the silence?" Alex snapped at her.

"Well its better than listening to you whine." Cristina retorted, "You're starting to sound more like George."

"Hey! I do not whine!"

"All of you shut up." Meredith grumbled,

"I say it's the interns turn to start telling us some stories." Mark supplied.

Burke, Addison and surprisingly enough Derek, all agreed. Cristina snorted, "Well Mer has enough to last us for the rest of the night."

Meredith glared at her, "You don't know much."

Cristina laughed, "Don't I? Well let's start with broken penis boy…"

"Cristina!" Meredith shouted,

"You broke a guys penis?" Alex asked amused, "Seriously? Damn Mer. You _are_ dark and twisty."

"Hey! I'm not dark and twisty anymore!" Meredith exclaimed, trying to stir the conversation away from her broken penis incident, "I'm…"

"We know, bright and shiny." All four of the interns chanted out, either saying it with disgust or annoyance.

"You were right Meredith, we wouldn't want to be friends with you now." Cristina remarked

"Go to hell." Meredith grumbled.

"Ah there's Meredith we know." Alex teased.

"I think we all know Meredith secrets anyway." Izzie said amused.

Meredith glared at her, "And who exactly would have told you this?"

"You did." George informed, "When you were on morphine."

Meredith groaned and looked across at Derek, "I thought you said I only spoke to you and Finn?"

"You spoke to me." Mark spoke up.

"And me." Addison said too

Meredith looked at the two in horror, "Do I even want to know what I said?"

Addison chuckled. "Nope."

"You called me McSteamy." Mark said amused.

"McSteamy?" Derek said chuckling, "They call you McSteamy. That's worst than McDreamy."

"You're only saying that because they call _you_ that." Addison said dryly, "Honestly both names are embarrassing."

"I agree." Alex said

Cristina rolled her eyes, "Of course you would agree, you're sleeping with her."

"Bite me Yang." Alex snared.

"You know for five people who seem close, all you seem to do is snap at each other." Addison observed.

"No Alex and Cristina snap at each other." George corrected.

"I think they just do that to see who can out do the other." Izzie said thoughtfully.

Addison chuckled, "So that's a never ending cycle then?"

"Hey aren't you suppose to be on my side now?" Alex asked her.

Addison smirked, "Yes but that doesn't mean I can't play with you from time to time."

Alex grinned, "Well I could…"

"Alex!" All four of his friends bellowed out, all of them very aware of how dirty his mind really was.

"Okay I'm going to have to agree with Cristina and say that freaks me out." Izzie informed, "More than Meredith and Derek do."

"Hey!" Both of them exclaimed.

"When we get out of here I think all of us are going to need psych consults." Burke said amused

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

"I'm tired." George grumbled.

At those words Izzie groaned, "Crap."

"What?" Meredith asked she then looked at Izzie's facial expression and groaned also, "Crap."

"Damn." George said also, "Crap."

"Would you stop with the crapping and say what is wrong?" Addison asked exasperated

"Sleeping arrangements." Izzie said in a groan.

Addison chuckled, "Its no big deal Stevens."

Izzie snorted, "There are nine of us in this elevator how the hell are we going to do this?"

Addison frowned in thought as she glanced between the two walls of the elevator, "Well its safe to say none of us would be able to lie across this thing we're all too tall for it. Maybe…"

"Can't we all just pick a spot and sleep?" Mark asked, he looked across at Izzie and winked.

Izzie glared at him but decided not to say anything.

"How about we all just lie down across the room and go from there?" Burke offered he was already moving himself so that he was now parallel to the width of the elevator.

Cristina looked down at him in disbelief, "You're serious?"

"Do you want to sleep?" He asked her evenly.

Cristina grumbled as she moved she was also next to him, she looked at everyone else who seemed to be observing them, "Well move people!"

With that said everyone began to shuffle around until, they all lay across the room, jammed together on the floor. The entire room broke out it complaints at once.

"Okay how the hell did I end up next to Shepherd?" Cristina asked, as she pushed Derek's hair out of her face, "Mer switch with him."

"Who has their hand on my ass?" Alex grumbled.

"Sorry I thought that was Derek's shirt." Meredith muttered.

"Wait, why is Karev's ass by my crotch?" Derek exclaimed.

Meredith rolled her eyes, "Well switch with me."

"I don't want to sleep next to Shepherd!" Cristina exclaimed.

"Fine Derek turn to face me."

"So what now Shepherd and my asses are touching?" Alex exclaimed.

"Oh good god." Addison exclaimed, "Alex switch with me."

"But like where you are." Alex said.

"Well then don't complain."

"Okay people, I am being squashed against the metal door!" Izzie exclaimed standing up to look over everyone, at the sight she couldn't help but giggle, Burke and Cristina were shoved up against the wall with Cristina practically on top of Burke. Meredith and Derek were facing each other, their entire bodies entwined, one of Meredith's arms was over Derek's torso and touching Alex's back. Alex and Addison seemed to be the only one's with some sense and were spooning, Alex's arms wrapped around Addison's waist. Mark was next he was lying on his back and George was next to him, neither of them touching.

"Now you guys seriously look like sardines, but a little bent out of shape. Okay all of us can fit in this thing, just if you guys would use your brains. Mark you cannot lie on your back, there are nine of us in here. Mer are you and Derek even comfortable? George you and I would switch places okay?"

"No." Meredith grunted out, "I think my head is actually squashing Derek's."

"Yes!" Came the muffle reply.

"You moron, why didn't you say something?" Meredith asked amused, as she detangled herself from him and turned so she was facing Cristina, she chuckled slightly, "Are you comfortable?"

"Does it matter?"

Meredith chuckled, "Well I moved a bit so you can get some space."

"Well, well Dr. Stevens." Mark leered at Izzie who was now facing him.

"You so much as touch me and you'll be peeing through a catheter for the rest of your life." Izzie threatened

"Everyone good?" Addison asked.

A few grumbles of yes could be heard when suddenly there was a loud pop and the entire room was enclosed in darkness.

0ooooooooooooooooooooooo0

_So what do you think? Someone mentioned something about lights out so I decided to use it. _

_Next? Its dark out, who's getting a little frisky? Who's feeling up who? And who wants some action?_


	9. Chapter 9

_So first things first, thank you for the reviews again. Secondly, I have decided that this story is going to be 10 chapters so that means that the next one, it's the last one. Sorry to disappoint you guys. So on with the story, after reading this chapter you can tell which two ships are my fav LOL. Anyway on with the story. _

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

"Damn."

"Shit."

"Frick."

"Is frick even a word?" George asked slightly confused, he shifted slightly and ended up touching Izzie, "Sorry."

"Its no problem." Izzie said slightly amused at his tone, she was about to continue when she froze, "Mark so help me god if that is your hand on my ass, you better move it before I take it and brake in two."

"Wow trailer park girl is coming out." Cristina remarked amused.

"Wasn't me." Mark said his tone meaning otherwise.

"Okay that's it someone exchange with me." Izzie announced, "I know that the six of you are all happy couple and all but if I stay next to him I will have cause to strangle."

"Hey!" Mark protested.

"Izzie calm down." Meredith spoke her voice slightly muffled, "Okay someone is running their foot along mine. "

"Its mine Mer." Derek spoke amused, "Now who's freaking out?"

"Oh no! The two of you better not even think of doing anything, if I start hearing moans, I swear even though I can't see you I'm going to be pulling some hairs." Cristina spoke icily; the threat may have come on stronger if she was seen.

"Cristina!" Meredith said embarrassed.

"I'm going to have to agree with her, I do not want nor do I need to hear any of you going at it, especially when we are in such a small space." Izzie agreed, she went to stretch out her legs but frowned when she realized she was too tall to be completely comfortable.

"Hey are Alex and Addison even alive?" Cristina asked amused, but slightly disgusted at the thought as to why they were quiet.

"Get you're mind out of the gutter crack whore." Alex muttered, "We are just listening to you girls complain."

"Hey the rules apply to you Evil spawn." Cristina snapped.

"Uh? Hello? Who's the engage one here?" Alex asked, "I think if anyone was to start to go at it first, other than Mer and Shepherd…"

"Hey!"

"Would be the engage couple." Alex finished totally ignoring Meredith's protest.

"I, unlike you people, have some self control." Cristina remarked, she the scoffed, "Besides I think Burke's asleep already."

"Seriously?" Izzie asked, "Yea I think George is out cold too. George?"

"Uhhh." Was the only reply that came from him.

The three girl interns giggled slightly at that, "Yup."

Izzie yawned, "Okay so I am going to try and sleep on this hard floor with no pillow, and is it just me or did it suddenly get cold in here after the lights went out?"

"I think you're right, I felt a slight chill of air." Addison informed.

"At least you have a warm body to keep you warm." Izzie muttered softly, and unfortunately only Mark heard.

"You know what they say the best way to retain body heat, is to crawl naked into a sleeping bag with someone who is already naked So Izzie..." Mark said suggestively

Addison scoffed, "_They_ didn't say that Mulder did, Mark."

"You watched X-Files?" Izzie asked amused.

"That's all Addison." Derek spoke, "My god…"

"The marathons." Mark spoke knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Remember when the movie came out and she had us wait in line for what? 8 hours for tickets?" Derek asked him.

"It wasn't 8 hours. Besides you offered to do it." Addison said sheepishly.

"Yea that's because back then you had Shep wrap around you little finger…hell your whole hand. And I was a sucker for punishment." Mark said amused.

Neither Addison nor Derek said anything at that comment, and the others who were awake didn't dare comment either, that is until Derek finally spoke, "I was a bit hopeless back then uh?"

Addison chuckled lightly, "Yes, and judging by recent weeks, you've gotten worse. Meredith? You should use it to your full advantage, he _is_ hopeless."

Meredith chuckled at that, and slightly surprised that Addison would even tell her something like that, "I'll remember that."

Derek groaned slightly, "Really this whole, getting along thing freaks me out."

"You rather us want to rip each other's eyes out, Derek?" Addison asked dryly.

"Cool chick fight." Mark commented.

"Mark how old are you really?" Izzie asked exasperated

"Okay you people are boring me I am going to do like Bambi and Burke and sleep." Cristina informed, as she tried to get comfortable next Burke, with out being able to see him.

"Night Cristina." Meredith said amused.

"Me too." Izzie spoke also, "Mark."

"I know, touch and die." Mark said dryly, as he moved slightly to ensure that he wasn't touching her, even though he couldn't see her.

"Mark you're up against me." Addison spoke, her voice now muffled, "You back is in my face and I can't breathe."

"Sorry."

He then moved to his left and stopped when he felt the heat radiating off of Izzie's body knowing that if he moved any closer he'd be touching her. He sighed slightly and closed his eyes, he was about to drift off when he felt Izzie body move a bit, and her back was now slightly touching his arms, when she didn't react he realized that she seemed to be already drifting off.

"So, who's still awake?" Derek asked curiously, as he wrapped his arms around Meredith a little tighter when he felt her shiver.

"Alex and I." Addison spoke.

"You know this could have been awkward." Derek said slightly amused.

"Your girlfriend and I kissed Derek, you can't get any more awkward." Addison spoke dryly.

"Oh don't remind me." Meredith groaned out.

"It was hot Mer." Alex informed.

"Alex." Addison said exasperated as she tapped his thigh.

"I'm not even going to bother to say anything to that." Meredith said.

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

"Hey Addison you awake?" Alex asked softly as he ran his hand along her thigh.

"Yea." Addison said, taking his hand and hugging it tightly to her body.

"You know, if you still had on your skirt we could have found a way to pass time." Alex said seductively as his hand moving to the waistband of her scrub pants.

"Alex!" Addison hissed out quietly, "Are you crazy!"

"You're the one that screeching like a mad woman." Alex informed slightly distracted by what he was doing. He was about to go to the waistband of her panties but froze for a second and decided to snake his hand up her top.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Addison protested lightly as she moved her hand so that he could have better access.

Alex chuckled at that, "Say it like you mean it, then I'll stop."

"Um." Was the only response she gave, as she enjoyed the feeling of his hand along her bare stomach.

Alex grinned as he leaned over her shoulder to kiss her on the lips almost missing because of the lack of light. They then kissed intensely for a few minutes, when Addison suddenly pulled back when she realized Alex was practically on top of her, one hand in her hair and the other still up her top and stroking her lightly.

"We _cannot_ do this _here_!" She hissed patting his wandering hand away from under her top.

"Add.." Alex groaned out.

"That pout won't work if I can't see it." She said amused, as she repositioned their bodies, so they were spooning again, also making sure not to touch a sleeping Mark on her left.

"Can't you just imagine it?" Alex asked her hopefully.

Addison chuckled lightly, "I am not having sex in this elevator with seven other people present."

"So if it were just the two of us?" Alex asked suggestively,

Addison smirked knowing he couldn't see her, she wiggled her hips against his, and had to bit her lip to refrain from laughing when he moaned softly, "We'll have to see."

"You are such a tease." Alex growled, pulling her closer to him, and wrapping one of his legs around hers.

"I know." Addison grinned leaning her head at he crook of his neck, "Go sleep. Try thinking of cold showers."

Alex snaked his now cold hand under her top again and grinned when she gasped in surprise at the contact on her warm skin, "You should think about it too."

0oooooooooooooooooo0

Izzie shifted slightly, trying to get as comfortable as she could with the limited space she was given, when she felt something slightly jagged brush across her cheek. She frowned in confusion and moved again to feel the same this again. Izzie opened her eyes and groaned when all she saw was darkness, she was about to go back to sleep when she felt a gush of warm air on her cheek, and it is not until did she felt that was she aware of two strong arms surrounding her waist the extra warmth she felt. At once she grunted and stretched out her hand, not surprised that it was Mark who was wrapped around her, she poked him in the chest, or at least she thought it was.

"Mark!" she hissed trying to wake him up but not the others.

Mark just grunted and subconsciously pulled her closer to him. Izzie groaned in protest but realized he was too strong for her to break them apart, she tried again to wake him but all she got was another grunt.

"Mark!"

"Umm." Was the only reply she got.

This time she shoved him slightly while calling out his name again, "Mark!"

When she realized he was not getting up she sighed in defeat and closed her eyes just leaving him as he was; glad for the personal pillow and the extra warmth as she was freezing before.

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

"Umm." Meredith moaned in approval as she felt soft kisses being placed along her neck, as well as someone's hand running up and down her leg, at that realisation her eyes shot open in surprise, not that she would have been able to see anything anyway.

"Derek!" she hissed slapping his hand away, but that having no affect on Derek or his wandering hands. She realized that she was now facing him.

He chuckled into her neck, "You know how long I have been doing this?" he asked pulling up the leg of her pants more so that he could run his hand further up her thigh, "I could have had my way with you and you wouldn't have known."

"Taking advantage of your girlfriend isn't very nice you know." Meredith said softly, as she felt for his face and pulled him towards her, their lips meshed together heatedly.

Meredith suddenly moaned out loudly, at once they both force in fear that they woke the others, when there was no movement, and the soft snoring coming from one of the occupants continued they sighed in relief. Derek chuckled as he kissed her briefly, "You are to loud."

"I am not loud…" Meredith protested weakly, as Derek had returned to attacking her neck, and his hand now moving to the back of her scrub pants.

"Trust me you're loud." Derek said, one of his was propping himself up while the other one made its way inside Meredith's underwear, "It's sexy so don't worry."

"I can tell." Meredith said giggling slightly as she wriggled against his crotch.

Derek groaned at that squeezing her ass slightly, "Hey don't start something you know you can't finish.'

Meredith scoffed as she moved to kiss him, "You're the one that was taking advantage of me."

"I wouldn't dream of it Mer." Derek said cheekily, returning the kiss.

Meredith giggled again as she wrapped her legs around his and deepened the kiss. When she moaned out again two things happened, there was a sudden pop as the lights came back on brighter than before, and Cristina yelped in surprise and disgust.

"Oh my god!" Cristina screeched out.

Derek and Meredith froze in shock, and glanced at her. Cristina looked at the two disgusted, then at Derek's hand that was still in the back of Meredith's scrubs pants.

"What did I say Meredith?" Cristina hissed, as she sat up, she was about to go on a rant as Meredith and Derek broke apart, both of their faces red in embarrassment, but at Cristina's facial expression she stopped.

"All of you are disgusting." Cristina muttered glancing at the others.

"What?" Meredith asked confused she sat up and frowned in disgust at Alex and Addison who were sound asleep the same way they originally were only this time Alex's hand was inside Addison's top, and she was sure it wasn't resting on the redhead's stomach.

It wasn't until she saw Izzie and Mark did she giggled in amusement, "Izzie is going to kill him."

Cristina chuckled also, as Izzie and Mark were both facing each other, and Mark's arms were wrapped around her. "I can't wait. But Mer you and Shepherd are sick."

"Sorry." Meredith said sheepishly, as they both lay back down, the two facing each other. Cristina rolled her eyes, "Whatever I'm going back to sleep, you two better not go back at it, or I'm telling everyone I caught you with Shepherd's hand in your pants, and I'll make it sound that bad."

"You wouldn't."

"Watch me." Cristina said yawning, her eyes already closed so she couldn't even glare at the two.

Derek kissed Meredith on the cheek, "We'll finish this when we get out of here."

"Night Derek." Meredith said sleepily.

"Night Mer." As he said that the lights went out again.

"Oh crap." Meredith said softly, as she drifted off.

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

_So what do you think? I had fun writing this chapter. Sorry about the lack of Bruke/Christina but I figured Cristina was right, that and I find it hard to write the two of them when they aren't arguing lol. I am considering doing a sequel, tell me if is should, or just leave it at this. I already have an idea about a sequel and depending on the response, I'll do one and tell you guys about it at the end of the last chapter _

_So review and tell me what you think about this chapter, and the sequel._


	10. Chapter 10

_So this is it, I'm kinda sad that its over, I had so much fun with this story, and enjoyed all of your reviews so much, I didn't want it to end, but they had to come out of the elevator some time. LOL_

_So I just want to say you guys **ROCK! **Again because it is true and you do. So I just want to thank all of you again for your reviews I never got such a strong responds for a story ever, and I think its because of that I even finished it, I am so surprised that I actually finished this, cause I can never keep to something, and to finish it with in a month? Wow that's a record in itself. So I already started the sequel which I was going to put a teaser at the end of this chapter but didn't bother seeing as I would have it up sometime tomorrow, that is once you guys like the idea I am going with._

_Right so here it is the last chapter. Thank you for reading._

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

"I want my bed!" Cristina grumbled, wincing when she realized she ended up hitting Burke. But she then rolled her eyes when she remembered he slept like a log.

"Me too." Meredith spoke, "My back is going to kill me tomorrow."

Cristina grunted, "I can't believe I missed out on an entire day of surgeries, stuck with you people."

"I want a full body massage."

"If I missed a good one, I'm blaming Shepherd too."

"I want…wait what? Why!"

"Cause he's Shepherd and this is an elevator."

"He did not plan this." Meredith said dryly, not even knowing why she even bothered to defend when she knew Cristina was just complaining and wanting to place blame on someone,

"If he planned it, it would be the two of you." Cristina said dryly, "And if you are so horny to go at it with a room stuffed of people, including his _ex-wife_, I don't even want to think about what the two of you would be doing."

"At least I wouldn't have to listen to you." Meredith remarked.

"Seriously, Mer I got to teach you some come backs."

"Shut up." Meredith said, "I'm going back to sleep."

"Just don't get frisky again."

"You want me to feel you up?"

"You're getting better."

"Shut up."

0oooooooooooooooooooooo0

"George you up?" Izzie called out softly.

"Umm, what?" George asked tiredly.

"Mark has his arms around me." Izzie informed.

"Oh, are you going to hurt him?"

"Maybe."

George groaned, "Izzie tell me you don't have a thing for Sloan."

"I don't!" Izzie said defensively.

"And that's why he has his arms around you?"

" I was cold so I didn't bother to do anything, that and he wouldn't wake up." Izzie said, she then sighed, "Okay, so I might have a tiny, microscope, thing for him."

"Izzie." George groaned in disapproval.

"Look its not even worth mentioning."

"Well obviously it was or you wouldn't have said anything, look Sloan is a womaniser he'd only want you for sex."

"You don't know that."

"He was hitting on you since we got in the elevator!"

"He's only talk."

"No Iz all he's going to do is hurt you."

"George."

"Look you're obviously very tired, I am too, when we get up maybe you'd come to your senses."

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

When Addison awoke again, she sighed contently as she felt Alex's arms around her, opening her eyes she groaned when she realized the lights were still out. She was about to go back to sleep when someone spoke.

"Addie you up?" Derek asked quietly.

"Yea." She answered softly, slightly surprised by the use of her nickname, seeing as the two of them had barely spoken in the last couple of weeks.

Neither of the two said anything for a while, until Derek spoke again, "Hey Addie. Are you happy?"

At that question Addison frowned in confusion, but answered him none the less, "Yea, but why…"

"Good." Derek said cutting her off, "Cause I want you to be happy."

"Like you are?" Addison asked softly, making sure not to wake Alex.

"Yea, just because we got divorced doesn't mean I didn't stop caring for you." Derek spoke sincerely, "Hey Addie?"

"Yea Derek?"

"I'm sorry about everything these past couple of months." Derek apologized.

"Yea me too, I'm sorry with Mark…" Addison trailed off not wanting to bring up anything else.

"And Addie, just so you know, I'll always love you."

Addison smiled, as she was thinking the same thing about him, "Me too Derek. Me too."

The lay in silence for a few seconds when Derek spoke again, his tone still soft, in order to not wake the others, but also with a slight tease to it, "So the lights came back on for a while."

Addison froze at that, "Really?"

Derek chuckled, "Don't sound so innocent. I saw Karev's hand in your top."

"So his hand just moved there in his sleep." Addison said defensively, and lying through her teeth.

Derek chuckled, "So that hickey on you neck, just appeared over night?"

"No!" Addison hissed in horror, touching her neck, knowing she wouldn't be able to see it or feel it.

"Relax I wasn't watching the two of you _that_ long." Derek said amused.

"Hey what were _you _doing up?"

When Derek didn't reply Addison chuckled lightly, "Oh, so you're giving me talk when you and Meredith were going at it, and from what the interns say the two of you are like to horny teenagers. If Yang were to catch you…"

"She did."

Addison laughed loudly at that, waking up Alex in the process, "Add?"

"Sorry go back to sleep." Addison said softly.

"Is it time for my shift?" He mumbled.

Addison grinned, "No, go back to sleep."

When she got no response she knew he'd already fallen asleep, "He talks in his sleep?" Derek asked amused.

"Sometimes." Addison replied fondly, "Scared the hell out of me the first time he did too."

Derek chuckled, when there was suddenly a soft snore coming from Meredith. At that sound Addison giggled, "She snores?"

"Yea." Derek said in the same tone Addison had just used, "Its actually much softer now that it normally is."

"And how do you…"

"Ear plugs." Derek supplied, "I use to sleep on the couch and just get up before her, but then she caught me."

"Really?" Addison said sarcastically.

"I couldn't sleep!" Derek protested.

"I would have kicked you out if you did that."

"She did, when she realized I bunked in O'Malley's bed when he wasn't there."

"Smart girl."

Derek chuckled, "So, who was the girl in collage?"

Addison rolled her eyes, but then realized he wouldn't have been able to see her, "Oh give it up I'm not going to tell you that."

"Why? Come on I missed when you and Mer kissed, least I should get, is to know who it was."

"I'm not going to even try and figure out how you associated those two, to get me to tell you."

Derek was about to protest when there was a grunt on the left side of the elevator, "Are the two of you serious?" Mark asked tiredly.

"Are we disturbing you Mark?" Addison asked dryly.

"Comfortable Mark?" Derek teased.

Mark groaned, "She's going to kill me isn't she?"

Addison and Derek laughed knowing he was referring to Izzie who was sleeping soundly on his chest, "Its safe to say you are never going pee standing up again." Derek in formed completely amused at that aspect.

"She smells good though." Mark said taking a sniff of Izzie's head that was right below his chin.

"Yes Mark smelling Stevens' hair is not going to wake her." Addison said amused.

"Look I didn't do…wait how the hell do you even know that she's practically on top of me?" Mark asked suspiciously.

Addison giggled, "The lights came on when Derek was getting some action, _and_ Yang caught them.'

Derek grunted when Mark laughed, "Man, that sucks Shep. Did she pull any hairs out?"

"Karev's hand was up Addison's top!"

"At least Alex and I didn't get caught." Addison in formed

"She has a point, Derek." Mark said amused at the whole thing, "So Addison _who_ did you kiss?"

Addison grunted, "Why do the two of you want to know this so badly?"

"It's hot Addison." Mark replied, "That and you were so proper in med school…"

Derek scoffed, "She was not Mark, are you forgetting who use to give us the worse dares."

"Ah but Addison was more talk than anything." Mark said.

"I was not!" Addison protested.

"You were." Both men spoke

"Well most of them time. "Derek said chuckling slightly.

Addison grunted, "I always go through with a dare!"

"Yea but that's only because you are very competitive, you'd never do something like that unless it was to win at something." Derek said

Mark spoke again, "Okay, was it anyone we knew?"

Addison rolled her eyes, "I am not telling either of you anything."

"So it is someone we know." Derek smirk, although he knew they couldn't see him, "But who? Was it Savvy?"

Addison snorted, "I admit Sav is a little out there but no, not even she was that daring or _competitive._"

"Then who do we know, would do something like that?" Mark asked trying to rack his brain to figure it out.

"Oh my god no." Derek said disgusted, "You didn't…Addison."

"What? Who was it?" Mark asked anxiously, wincing when he felt Izzie shift in his arms, he breathed a sigh of relieve when she didn't wake.

"Ask Derek he seems to know." Addison replied lightly, thinking Derek had no clue.

"You kissed my sister!" Derek said disgusted, "My ex-wife kissed my sister and my girlfriend, god that's messed up."

"Which one?" Mark asked, "Wait _Nancy_!"

Addison chuckled lightly at that, "You're going to wake up Stevens, and as much as I would like to see her beat you up key word there _see. _Its too late. And can you possibly see _Kathleen_ playing truth or dare? And Tessa and Jamie were too young to be in collage."

"I don't want to even think about it." Derek said disgusted, "Is that why the two of you were so close?"

"No you idiot, your sister is just flaky." Addison said dryly.

"Damn." Mark muttered.

"Oh Mark stop thinking about it." Addison said exasperated.

Mark opened his mouth about to say something when someone's soft snores got a little louder, "Who…" he started but was cut off by Addison's amused voice.

"Meredith."

"Ha! And how do you…"

"Ear plugs." Derek spoke, "Don't laugh I find it cute."

"That's why you wear ear plugs to block out the 'cute' sound." Mark said amused.

"I said _she's_ cute, not the sound." Derek corrected.

Mark groaned, "And Derek the hopeless romantic is…."

"Don't the three of you know each other long enough, to run out of things to say to each other?" Cristina snapped suddenly, her voice thick with sleep.

"Sorry." The three attendings muttered apologetically.

"Yea. Yea. Whatever. Just shut the hell up." She grunted out.

"Not a morning person." Mark said amused.

"Sloan, Izzie's going to castrate you." Cristina spoke again, "Shut up."

Addison and Derek chuckled softly at Mark's expense as all three of them went back to sleep.

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" the chief bellowed.

At the sound of his voice all nine occupants, who were sleeping soundly shot up in a daze, heads colliding, as they scrambled to stand up, limbs flaying as they tried to steady themselves.

"MY OFFICE NOW!" he barked pointing down the corridor.

The other staff members who were around the area stopped what they were doing to look at the nine doctors. All of whom had bed hair, the ladies being the worse, Addison's though was the worst of them as hers was standing up in all direction, from Alex running his hands through it the night before. One of the legs of Meredith's scrub pants was pulled all the way up to her mid thigh, so that her entire right leg was exposed, her hair was equally messy. Everyone else had lines along their faces from the uncomfortable positions they had been it.

"Pants." Derek muttered to Meredith as he picked up his pace to walk next to her.

Meredith groaned as she tried to walk and pull down the pants' leg at the same time, at this balancing at the nurses at the admit desk giggled at the nine doctors passed. She groaned and quickly pulled her hair together trying to tame it, much like what Addison and Izzie were doing in front of her.

"Hickey alert!" Cristina hissed out, but not soft enough as other staff members heard and were giggling again.

Meredith groaned again, her face turning red in embarrassment as she quickly fixed her hair over her neck.

"We're dead." Izzie moaned, "When I was now actually getting some OR time."

"We aren't dead Iz." Alex reassured.

The two froze when the chief turned around to glared at them, "Alright people get back to work!" he barked at his other staff, he ushered the nine doctors into his office.

"Four attendings and five interns!" The chief screeched rubbing his temples as he took a seat at his desk, glaring at the nine doctors in front of him all of whom were trying to straighten out themselves. George though was nervously shifting from one foot to the other.

"Look I get that you were stuck in there for almost 24 hours, I expected you to sleep." He said calmly, "But when I find my four _head_ attendings practically _spooning _four of my _interns_!"

He glared at Addison, "Well you were _being_ spooned."

At that some of the interns chuckled but were quickly silenced by the look they got, Addison opened her mouth about to try to rectify the situation, "Richard..."

"Don't!" He snapped cutting her off. "I get that it was a small space, and unfortunate circumstances, but when I fine one of my interns with his _hand_ up my head of neonatal's _shirt_. Then I have a problem."

"Sir." George called out meekly but was ignored

Addison went to open her mouth again, but thought better of it, "Not only do I see that, but also my head of neurosurgeon with _his _hand _inside _another intern's pants!"

"Chief." Derek spoke. As Meredith turned red yet again and her friends bit their lips to hide their amusement

"No Derek!" he barked.

"All of you have no decorum!" He shouted, " I can not believe that you would…"

"Sir." George called out again, he was now bouncing on his feet anxiously.

"What O'Malley!" The chief barked at him

George gulped, "Sorry, but I was wondering…I'm sorry to interrupt but…"

"Out with it O'Malley."

"Sorry, but can I use the bathroom?" George asked in a rush.

The chief stopped at that and looked at him confused, when he glanced at the others he saw that despite Meredith's red face she too seemed to be wringing her hands nervously, Christina and Alex were biting there lips in amusement but they too had a look of anxiousness "Do all of you?"

At once the nine doctors nodded vigorously, he sighed and waved his hand letting them go, "We're not finished here!" he yelled out to them but all of them had already fled the room and towards the bathroom.

He looked outside his office to see Bailey looking on with a look of disgust, her arms folded as she shook her head in disapproval.

_**THE END**_

_So this it the last one. Hope you enjoyed it_

* * *

_**THE SEQUEL**_**Just Dumb Luck**

_**Summary: **Sequel to Stuck. Izzie decides to have an engagement dinner for Burke and Cristina, much to Cristina's disgust. The only problem is Seattle is experiencing the worst thunderstorm in years. What happens when these 10 doctors get stuck together again, in Meredith's house? Addex, MerDer, Burktina George/Callie, Mizzie, everyone's paired up._

_Since you guys are the best I'm going to give a little bit more._

_It takes place a week after Stuck, so everyone is still awkward around each other, so they get stuck again, this time it's in Meredith's house, that means booze, a bitching Cristina, lost of rooms with closed doors, and some worked up couples, oh the possibilities. Mark continues to hit on Izzie, who is now questioning her feelings for him. Oh and Callie's there. _

_0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0_

_So what do you guys think? Should I write it? _


End file.
